les sentiments
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Entre deux personnes, différents sentiments peuvent les unir et les désunirs. voila la suite après un long moment!
1. Chapter 1

**Série **: One piece

**Auteur **: Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda.

Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire , et bien oui, avec moi quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! C'est un prélude pour mettre l'eau à la bouche, après la vie est un songe Cette fiction reste dans le registre du sentimental. La prochaine j'essayerai de changer un peu

A vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite où non !

Bonne lecture !

**Un espoir d'enfant.**

_Flash back._

Depuis quelques mois, le jeune Sanji aidait à mettre en route, avec Zeff, leur restaurant. Les débuts n'étaient jamais évidents, c'était toujours à cette période que la réputation d'un nouveau restaurant se créait. Ils n'étaient qu'eux deux pour le moment. Par les temps qui courraient, il était difficile de pouvoir trouver des employés compétents et n'ayant pas peur de se salir les mains.

Zeff apprenait avec une patience très relative, la cuisine au jeune marmiton. Il avait déjà des bases, c'était indéniable mais pour le moment il gâchait encore trop de nourriture. Il n'était qu'un novice.

- C'est infect cornichon ! Je ne donnerai pas ça même à un animal.

- Quoi ? Tu dérailles, vieux snchock ! J'ai bien suivi les instructions et ma soupe est parfaite.

- L'as-tu seulement goûté ? C'est la base d'un bon cuisinier ! Il va falloir aussi que je t'éduque le goût ? Recommence ! Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied au jeune blond.

Sanji bouillonnait littéralement mais s'exécuta. Son tuteur pouvait être exécrable quand il le voulait. Tandis que Sanji se remettait à la tache non sans grogner, Zeff regardait le gamin en souriant. Il se doutait que ce petit cornichon deviendrait un excellent chef dans quelques années et qui sait ? Peut être le dépasserait-il ? En attendant, il y avait du boulot et les premiers clients n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

- Dépêche toi moucheron ! Si j'ai la critique d'un seul client, tu le sentiras passer.

La vie reprenait son cours. Sanji grandissait parmi les cuisiniers, les clients, les engueulades de Zeff et les attaques pirates. La vie n'était pas toujours rose mais cela lui plaisait. Il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas voir sa vie autrement. Le bout de bois qui servait de jambe à son père d'adoption était là pour le lui rappeler. Sa chambre était décorée sommairement, un lit au centre et des meubles de rangements, certains livres traînaient sur une étagère. La majorité parlait de cuisine mais d'autres étaient principalement centrés sur un sujet précis. Une légende, All blue.

Il avait beau être résigné à vivre sur ce bateau, on ne pouvait retirer l'envie de rêver à un enfant et cette mer mythique était toujours dans ses pensées malgré les rabats joie.

Le jeune Sanji grandit, les années passèrent. Du stade de l'enfance, il arriva à l'âge de l'adolescence. C'est l'âge des questions et des premières expériences. Sanji était curieux de tout et surtout de tout ce mystère qui tournait autour des filles. Les premiers flirts commencèrent. Dans les cuisines, avec les autres, il entendait parler de beaucoup de choses au sujet des femmes. Il pouvait avoir toutes les réponses qu'il voulait avec les autres marmitons.

- Ce soir j'ai rendez vous avec une jolie poupée. J'ai intérêt à lui faire bonne impression.

- Si tu ne veux pas la faire fuir Carne, il va falloir que tu changes de visage .

- Tu me cherches peut être ?

- T'approches pas, tu pourrais faire tourner ma sauce au vinaigre avec tes âneries.

- C'est déjà de la pisse de chat ce que tu fait ! La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est l'améliorer.

Les filles étaient le sujet de conversation, avec la cuisine, qui était le plus souvent abordé. Beaucoup parlaient de leur rendez vous.

- Et toi Sanji, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de petite fiancée ?

Le marmiton se tourna vers son interlocuteur, étonné.

- Laisse le tu vois bien qu'il est trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose.

Sanji se mit à rougir. Non qu'il n'était pas trop jeune. Il pouvait faire autant voir même mieux qu'eux.

- Taisez vous ! Je peux moi aussi avoir une fiancée quand je veux.

Tous ceux dans la cuisine le regardèrent et se mirent à rire, ce qui accentua la colère et la rougeur sur les joues de l'adolescent. Il se sentait humilié, qu'y pouvait-il si il était le plus jeune parmi les cuisiniers ?

- Ne le prends pas mal Sanji, mais je crois que tu manques encore de maturité. Hum je crois qu'on te sous estime, on va te donner des conseils pour emballer les filles.

- Ca peut être marrant !

Sanji ne savait pas trop comment prendre l'attitude des cuistots. Il préféra paraître vexé et retourna à ses plats mais il garda ses oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Les filles adorent les hommes qui ont un air mystérieux. Si un homme donne l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose, les filles s'empresseront de se sentir attirer.

- Les filles adorent la virilité ! Elles aiment les durs à cuirs. Il faut un signe bien distinct pour faire ressortir cela comme fumer par exemple.

- Les filles raffolent des hommes qui sont habiles de leurs mains. Etre cuisinier c'est le bon plan pour draguer.

- Elles aiment aussi être entourée d'attention. Il faut toujours leur faire sentir qu'elles sont uniques.

- Ha ha, c'est trop compliqué, je me demande pourquoi on s'embête encore à vouloir plaire.

Sanji écoutait attentivement les conseils, l'air de rien. Il fallait faire tout ça pour plaire aux filles ? Vraiment ? Si les autres cuistots pouvaient le faire, alors lui aussi pourrait séduire.

- Vous allez arrêter de bavarder bande de cornichons ? Il y a des clients qui attendent ! Et arrêtez d'influencer le moucheron, il serait capable de prendre ce que vous dites au pied de la lettre.

- Oui chef !

Zeff était intervenu. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir plus de renseignement que ça. Pas grave il se débrouillerait pour leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

Le soir dans sa chambre, il resta un moment devant la glace. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour paraître mystérieux ? Généralement, les femmes du restaurant le trouvait « adorable » mais comme pouvait l'être un enfant. Il voulait plus, il n'était plus un enfant, il devenait de plus en plus un homme. Il se souvint que beaucoup d'hommes se faisaient pousser les cheveux. Peut être que cela lui irait bien aussi ? Hum il en doutait. Il tenterait au moins de laisser pousser sa frange.

Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait complimenter les femmes. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, pour ça il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, il trouvait les femmes jolies à regarder donc les compliments sortiraient tous seuls.

Il était habile de ses mains et préparer des bons petits plats aux jolies filles du navire serait un bon point en sa faveur. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose. Une chose pour le rendre plus viril : la cigarette. Il avait chapardé un des paquets à Patty. Ce gros balourd ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il lui en manquait un.

Il sortit le briquet et mit la cigarette au bord de ses lèvres. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un cap. Après ça, il serait enfin un homme. Il alluma doucement la cigarette et inspira profondément une bonne bouffée. L'amertume entra dans sa bouche et il se sentit tout de suite étouffé. Il relâcha aussitôt la cigarette et toussa longuement, le temps de retrouver sa respiration normale.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de se sentir mal comme ça. Mais qui pouvait apprécier la cigarette comme ça ? Il retenta l'expérience mais sa toux reprit de plus belle. Zeff entra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il le trouva avec la cigarette à la main.

- C'est donc toi qui m'empêches de dormir, petit cornichon. On t'entend tousser à l'autre bout d'est blue.

Sanji fut surpris par l'arriver du chef.

- Argh qu'est ce que tu fais là, vieille patate flétrie ?

- Arrête de fumer cette saloperie, ça va te bousiller tes papilles gustatives.

- En dehors de la cuisine, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

Le coup de pied partit tout seul.

- Je vais me gêner, moucheron. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause des âneries déblatérées par cette bande d'incapables que tu t'es mis à fumer ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas impressionner les filles, petit cornichon. T'es d'ailleurs bien trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose, c'est limite si tu portes encore des couches culottes.

Le jeune adolescent ne tenait plus. Il en avait vraiment marre de ce vieux snchock, il ne faisait que se moquer de lui et le reprendre sur tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en cuisine.

- Les jeux de l'amour ne sont pas pour toi.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Vieux croulant.

- Tu ne connais rien au sujet de l'amour et tu me dis à moi que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Elle est bien bonne celle –là. Poses tes fesses sur le lit, il faut qu'on parle.

Zeff n'aimait pas ça mais depuis qu'il avait recueilli le petit, il devait aussi tenir le rôle de tuteur avec lui et donc lui expliquer certaines choses. Encore un sujet délicat qui allait les gêner tous les deux et qui finirait certainement en insultes et aux coups de pieds. Sanji malgré une certaine réticence, obéit à son aîné.

- Tu es adolescent maintenant, tu es loin d'être encore un homme et moins encore un chef d'exception mais il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux.

Le jeune garçon blond voyait d'un très mauvais œil les discutions de Zeff mais il ne pouvait y couper.

- A ton âge on commence à se poser des questions sur soi même, et sur les autres.

Sanji se sentait mal à l'aise mais apparemment Zeff ne voulait pas en démordre.

- Tu commences à avoir des désirs et ton corps se développe mais avec la puberté, il y a une chose qui arrive aussi. Ce sont les relations avec le sexe opposé. Tu vas commencer à te sentir attirer par les filles, c'est normal. Tu vas aussi commencer à tomber amoureux.

L'adolescent se demandait bien ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir une telle discussion avec Zeff. Il avait fumé mais ça ne méritait pas une telle punition.

- Tu rencontreras une personne avec laquelle tu te sentiras proche et avec un peu de chance elle pourra me débarrasser de toi par la même occasion.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas vieux débri !

- Enfin bref, sache que tu risques de trouver un jour une personne à aimer mais ce n'est pas en voulant changer que tu y arriveras donc jette moi cette cigarette.

- Ca t'a tellement bien réussi à toi que tu es ici avec moi ! Tu as un caractère trop épouvantable pour que quelqu'un reste avec toi.

Zeff se mit à sourire après avoir corrigé son vis-à-vis d'un bon coup de pied.

- J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un mais j'ai préféré prendre le risque de partir à l'aventure, il y a des hommes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir concrétiser leurs rêves même si ils doivent laisser derrière eux ceux auxquels ils tiennent.

Sanji fut surpris et cela le fit réfléchir.

- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ?

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Je devais faire un choix et des fois c'est l'autre qui fait le choix pour vous. Il est facile de tomber amoureux mais il est plus dur d'être aimé en retour et de garder l'autre auprès de soi. Quand ça t'arrivera, tu comprendras mieux le principe de l'amour et en attendant arrête d'écouter ces imbéciles de cuistot sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Zeff partit en laissant le jeune homme seul. Il réfléchit longtemps aux propos tenus par son tuteur et regarda la cigarette qu'il avait toujours en main. Il allait la jeter quand il se rétracta. Après tout il n'était pas amoureux et il aimait faire rager Zeff. Il pourrait également montrer à ces marmitons qu'il pouvait être un homme…Enfin, quand il arrêterait de tousser à chaque bouffée.

_Fin du flash back_

------------------------------

_La nuit sur le Sunny thousand._

Sanji se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Il s'était revu enfant. Certains souvenirs de son passé lui étaient revenus à la surface. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de Zeff.

Il se retourna dans son lit et se blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant. Il le regarda dormir en souriant. Zoro ronflait s'était une évidence mais il s'y était habitué depuis le temps qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Ce rêve lui avait rappelé la mise en garde que lui avait donné le vieux schnock sur l'amour. Il n'avait pas tort mais quand on est adolescent, on est capricieux et infantile. On n'a pas toujours les réactions les plus justes dans ce genre de situation.

L'amour était compliqué, surtout quand l'autre était un bretteur complètement idiot qui ne remarquait rien.

Le blond s'approcha doucement des lèvres du bretteur et y déposa un léger baiser pour souhaiter la bonne nuit et s'installa de nouveau pour se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Il allait s'endormir quand Zoro prononça un nom tout doucement. Le regard du blond se voila

- Kuina.

Le nom était prononcé trop souvent, et trop souvent le bretteur ne s'en rendait pas compte et ça blessait le coq. Ce nom, le blond le haïssait même si il ne voyait aucun visage se rapportant à ça.

Il se força à dormir rapidement, sans penser au pincement au cœur qu'il avait quand ce genre de situation se produisait. Etre amoureux et être aimer en retour… C'est la chose la plus difficile qui soit. Zeff avait raison et Sanji s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Série **: One piece

**Auteur **: Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les utiliser pour réaliser cette fanfiction. Les droits reviennent à Eichiiro Oda.

Bon je préviens, je ne reprends pas à la lettre le travail d'Eichiiro Oda, donc il y a des petites divergences. Je sais que certains sont très pointilleux sur les détails mais pour une fois j'enfreins un peu l'histoire. Sinon j'utilise parfois des termes japonais, j'en suis désolée, c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas toujours d'équivalent en français. Mais je les explique un peu plus bas pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire.

Vic-chan : Merci, j'avoue avoir une prédisposition pour les romances. Cette fiction sera basée dessus ainsi que sur un peu d'action. Ben oui nous sommes tout de même dans la série One piece

Kitsune8 : Meric pour ces compliments. J'aime beaucoup les relations Zeff, Sanji, elle est vite cernable et puis Sanji est mon petit préféré dans le lot. C'est peut être pour ça que je le met en force dans toute mes fics…hum à méditer.ç

Eileen-san : Les explications ne sont pas pour tout de suite… Il risque de se passer pleins de choses avant ! Pour moi Sanji drague autant car il n'est pas sûr de lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment été attaché à quelqu'un à part Zeff. Donc pour moi Sanji est quelqu'un qui manque d'assurance au niveau confiance. C'est pourquoi je trouve que la jalousie, lui va bien

Olia : J'adore ton enthousiasme bon je ne promets pas une suite « overmoumoute longue » mais je ferai de mon mieux

Zoro-kun : Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de tes tendances franchement sadiques ! Tu deviens effrayante lol, je rigole.

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

_Flash back_

A l'écart du petit village de Shimotsuki, se trouvait une immense propriété appartenant à la famille Koushirou. Les membres de cette illustre famille se composaient du maître des lieux qui avait fondé depuis des années son dojo de kendo et auquel il avait donné son nom, ainsi que de sa fille, Kuina, élève assidue de cette école. Cette famille était respectée de tous et la renommée de leur dojo dépassait certaines contrées.

Les jeunes apprentis s'entraînaient avec acharnement. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon redoublait d'effort. Il était nouveau mais il était indéniablement doué pour cet art. Il possédait déjà pour son âge, un air assez sévère même si une certaine douceur se lisait dans son regard, il était fougueux, intrépide et ne rechignait pas devant l'effort. Il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'entraînement et de pratique mais son maître le regardait d'un air bienveillant. Ce jeune garçon avait été présenté très jeune pour demander un foyer et un enseignement. En voyant ce jeune garçon qui se nommait Zoro, Koushirou décida de prendre en main son éducation. Sa fille, Kuina par contre le regardait comme une nuisance.

- Je te défie, en garde !

C'était plus cette phrase plutôt que la personne qui la prononçait qu'elle considérait ennuyeuse. Tous les jours, après des heures de travail, le garçon la relançait inlassablement pour voir ses efforts récompensés mais en vain. Malgré les poids portés, les heures de concentrations, les exercices répétés inlassablement, rien ne parvenait à bout de son adversaire.

Zoro devint très vite, l'un des préférés du dojo. Il était un exemple pour tous les jeunes et il attirait le respect de ses aînés. Il aimait cette vie là. Une discipline stricte mais juste régissait sa vie. Il apprit très vite à aimer ce qu'il faisait et à respecter la notion de travail.

Le seul point noir au tableau était cette fille. Au bout de quelques années de pratiques et d'entraînement, le jeune garçon réussit à battre tous les adversaires qui se présentaient à lui mais elle restait un obstacle insurmontable. Elle restait toujours là à l'observer durant ses entraînements, Elle se moquait souvent de lui. Il s'était fait une promesse, un jour Kuina serait celle qui perdrait face à lui.

- Tu as perdu ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

Une fois de plus Zoro était à terre, son boken, traînant un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il rageait. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Chaque jour elle le surprenait et le battait avec une aisance qui le submergeait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas la battre ?

- Tu ne peux pas me battre car tu es trop faible. Laisse tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas espèce de chiffe molle. Comme promis tu as droit à un gage, tu devras nettoyer seul le dojo ce soir. Dit-elle arrogante.

Elle savait que cela le mettait en rogne mais au fond cela était devenu un jeu entre eux. Chaque soir Zoro la défiait, il perdait et Kuina le toisait et cela donnait plus envie encore au jeune apprenti de se surpasser. Comme promis, il se mit à sa tâche, il nettoya méticuleusement les tatamis

Derrière l'une des portes de la salle, Kuina le regarda faire. Elle le regardait de plus en plus souvent à son insu.

-Il devient fort.

Son père était arrivé discrètement derrière elle et observa lui aussi le garçon.

- Oui et ça m'énerve car il le sait.

Koushirou soupira. Il connaissait la rivalité qui opposait sa fille à Zoro.

- Tu es très douée aussi mais il faut savoir aussi juger correctement l'étendue de ses possibilités. Je te mentirai si je te disais que Zoro n'est pas capable de devenir meilleur que toi. Chaque jour il devient un peu plus fort mais cette force qu'il acquiert, c'est à toi qu'il la doit. C'est grâce à toi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, c'est à cause de toi qu'il veut devenir de plus en plus fort. Il ne supporte pas la faiblesse et tu le mets devant ses propres failles.

- Je n'y peux rien si il laisse des ouvertes béantes à chaque fois.

Le maître sourit doucement.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux, vous êtes fiers et vous refusez la défaite mais vous faites une merveilleuse équipe.

Kuina ricana doucement comme pour prouver l'étendue des bêtises que pouvait dire son père. Koushirou ne s'en formalisa pas et continua dans sa lancée.

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans nos vies, tu as aussi énormément progressé. Avant tu battais facilement tes adversaires et tu t'ennuyais mais maintenant il y a Zoro et tu sens bien qu'il risque de te mettre en danger.

- Cet avorton ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville.

Kuina partit vexée. Koushirou savait que sa fille avait un bon fond mais quand il s'agissait de Zoro, elle s'enflammait rapidement. Il ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait un rêve pour ses deux protégés. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise mais qui sait ? Il n'était pas interdit de rêver. Il aimerait les voir prendre ensemble sa succession au dojo. Après être resté cacher durant un moment il sortit de là où il était pour parler un peu avec son élève.

- Tu es une fois de plus de corvées. Kuina te mène la vie dure.

Zoro se retourna vers son maître et le salua.

- J'ai perdu donc je dois me plier aux règles.

L'homme s'assit et incita le garçon à l'imiter.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tu deviens chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Malgré les paroles de son professeur, Zoro paraissait contrarié et ses poings serrèrent forts son kimono.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la battre ? Si je deviens réellement fort qu'est ce qui nous différencie tant que ça.

- Hum c'est peut être l'âge.

Zoro s'énerva.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, vu que je bas déjà des adultes ! Rha ça m'énerve, quand je serai grand, je parcourrai les mers et je serai le plus grand manieur de sabres de monde. Alors il n'est pas question que je passe mon temps à me faire battre par cette fille !

Il finit par se lever en saluant son maître et le shoumen et sortit précipitamment de la salle.

- J'en ai marre !

Il se retrouva devant les cibles d'entraînement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Cette fille le tournait toujours en ridicule, l'humiliait pourtant il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Elle était son modèle, celle qu'il fallait surpasser coûte que coûte. Elle était si forte, qu'est ce qui lui permettait de l'être ?

Après de longues minutes à s'acharner sur ces pauvres morceaux de bois, Zoro se dirigea dans le jardin. Par surprise, il tomba sur celle qui hantait ses pensées. Elle était assise, un air mélancolique avait prit place sur son visage. Elle avait l'air de rêvasser. Cette image bien que banale resta gravée dans la mémoire du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette vision qui le choquait et l'attirait. Elle lui paraissait soudainement plus fragile, elle avait l'air d'être…une fille, une simple fille et non une rivale.

Cela lui fit une drôle de petite vrille au cœur. Il s'avança inconsciemment vers elle et marcha sur une branche. Kuina se tourna en souriant vers le nouveau venu.

- Tu as fini ton gage ?

Malgré cette nouvelle provocation, Zoro sentit un léger malaise. Il voulu le dissiper assez rapidement.

- Tu es prête pour un nouveau combat ?

La jeune fille vacillait entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Le garçon était du genre à ne pas renoncer facilement. Cela avait ses qualités comme cela avait ses défauts mais malgré cela, il avait des côtés très attachants. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il était prédisposé à être son rival.

- D'accord mais tu devras accepté le gage que je t'impose, si tu perds.

- Et toi pareil !

La jeune fille rigola doucement en le voyant excité et prêt à dégainer son sabre en bois.

- Prêt à perdre chiffe molle ? Tu ne fais pas le poids.

Et comme si c'était prédit à l'avance, le jeune garçon se fit battre rapidement malgré sa vivacité et son envie de gagner.

- Il y en a marre !

Il rageait comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait. De le voir pester comme il le faisait, permit à son aînée de retrouver le sourire.

- N'oublie pas ton gage ! Un futur maître en kendo se doit de respecter ses promesses.

Le garçon se méfia, elle avait toujours des idées farfelues mais quand elle était en panne d'idées elle l'envoyait nettoyer seul la salle d'entraînement. Etant donné qu'il l'avait fait un peu plutôt, il aurait droit à autre chose. Kuina parût réfléchir puis elle se mit à sourire sarcastiquement.

- Bien voila ton gage. Tu dois fermer les yeux durant 5 secondes monsieur l'avorton.

Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ? Il resta soupçonneux durant quelques secondes puis il dû se faire violence pour obéir à la brune. Durant les deux premières secondes, il resta sur la défensive puis il sentit quelque chose de doux sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les eux brusquement.

Sa joue était toute chaude là où Kuina l'avait embrassé. Ses joues prirent aussitôt une jolie couleur carmin.

- Ah mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

La seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était « ma rivale m'a embrassé, une fille m'a laissé une trace sur la joue. Elle m'a fait un truc de fille ! »

La jeune brune se mit à rire de l'attitude du garçon même si elle aussi son visage avait rosi.

- Dans quel état tu te mets pour un malheureux bisou sur la joue. Maintenant tu sais ce qui t'attend à chaque fois que tu perdras face à moi.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? C'est dégoûtant !

Zoro paraissait comme choqué. Si Kuina utilisait ce genre de bassesse, il se verrait contraint d'augmenter la somme de travail pour éviter ce genre de désagréments.

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi que tout ceci s'arrête. Je te laisse, bonne nuit, imbécile.

Les jours suivants, Zoro continuait son entraînement, Kuina en faisait autant. Les défis étaient lancés toujours aussi régulièrement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, Kuina lui donnait toujours le même gage qui était de nettoyer le dojo après l'entraînement. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être soulagé ou un peu déçu. Après réflexion, un baiser sur la joue ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

De plus en plus Kuina s'isolait du reste des élèves. Depuis quelques temps, Zoro se doutait que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune fille. Elle était toujours sa rivale mais une rivale qui combat mal n'était pas un véritable défi pour lui.

Ce soir là, il l'a trouva assise sur les marches du perron. Elle paraissait plus triste que jamais. Il s'approcha, il n'était pas très doué pour remonter le moral, il se disputait souvent avec elle mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la voir ainsi. Il s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu sais Zoro, tu dis toujours que tu es dégoûté mais en fait c'est moi qui le suis.

Cette phrase surpris le jeune garçon.

- Einh ?

Elle le regarda et se mit à lui expliquer en sanglotant.

- Tu sais en grandissant, les garçons deviennent plus forts que les filles. Dans très peu de temps, vous serez tous plus forts que moi. Tu pourras sans doute réaliser ton rêve, devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres du monde entier mais pour moi qui suis une fille, c'est impossible. Papa n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Tu as de la chance d'être un garçon, moi aussi je veux devenir une grande escrimeuse ! Mais ma poitrine a déjà commencé à pousser. Ah, j'aurai tant aimer être un garçon….

- Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort alors que tu me bas sans arrêt ! Cria Zoro. C'est de la lâcheté ! Dire que je te prenais comme modèle !

- Zoro… Ces paroles avaient eu l'effet de la faire réagir un peu.

- Que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi ! Ce sont tes capacités qui comptent ! Si je me suis entraîné dur jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est dans l'espoir de pouvoir te battre un jour ! Alors je t'interdis de dire des idioties pareilles !

Zoro manquait de tact mais cela faisait du bien à Kuina. Le jeune escrimeur eut une idée.

-Faisons-nous une promesse ! Un jour, l'un de nous deux deviendra le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ! Et crois moi, je ferai tout pour te battre !

Cette promesse surprit énormément la brune mais cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur, ainsi il y avait quelqu'un pour croire en elle et cette personne était celle qu'elle faisait le plus tourner en bourrique. Elle sécha alors ses larmes.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre…Espèce de chiffe molle.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et Zoro en était content. Il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur promesse.

Malheureusement, les meilleures choses ont souvent une fin tragique. Le lendemain, la jeune Kuina tomba dans les escaliers et reçut un mauvais coup à la tête. La jeune fille fut retrouvée inconsciente et sans vie par son père. La nouvelle fut rude à encaisser pour tout le monde. Zoro en entendant la nouvelle, ne l'avait pas accepté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette mort si rapide et si impromptue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne la reverrait plus et que leur promesse ne pourrait être tenue.

Ce ne fût qu'au moment où il passa devant le corps inerte de son amie lors des funérailles que tout lui tomba dessus. Il ne retint ni sa colère ni sa tristesse.

-Nous nous étions fait une promesse ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir !

La cérémonie était magnifique mais les visages étaient marqués par le chagrin. Le soir de cette cérémonie, Zoro resta dans la salle d'entraînement de kendo. C'était l'endroit où il s'était fait battre le plus de fois par elle. Par Kuina. Savoir qu'il ne l'entendrait plus, qu'il n'avait pas put la protéger ni lui venir en aide. L'imaginer toute seule dans cette tombe si froide et si lugubre, lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait des rêves et des espoirs et elle avait été son premier béguin même si il ne le reconnaissait qu'après l'avoir perdu.

- Tu n'es toujours pas couché Zoro ?

Koushirou était arrivé doucement dans la salle en saluant le shoumen. Il était épuisé, il avait organisé les funérailles et veillé la morte. Il avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait mais malgré tout, il gardait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir maître.

Le kendoka s'assit en face de Zoro.

- Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. Elle te manque aussi ?

La tristesse se lisait dans le regard du garçon. Les larmes menaçaient de réapparaître.

- Maître, j'aurai un service à vous demandez. J'aimerai avoir le sabre de Kuina avec moi.

Cette demande ne surprit même pas le père de la jeune fille.

- Je me doutais que tu me le demanderais. Si tu le veux, il est à toi, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

- Oui maître, je vous en suis reconnaissant.

La vie reprit son court lentement, le jeune garçon devint un homme et sa promesse faite à Kuina resta toujours gravée dans sa mémoire. Lors de ses dix huit ans il prit la mer pour réaliser ses rêves. Il avait combattu et s'était fait une réputation. Zoro le chasseur de pirates. Sa vie de chasseur se transforma en celle de pirate lorsqu'il rencontra Luffy. Un drôle de bonhomme assez fou pour pouvoir le mener là ou il le souhaitait.

Sa vie de pirate lui convenait jusqu'au jour où il fit une rencontre inattendue à Loguetown. Un souvenir qui ressurgissait sous ses yeux sous les traits d'une jeune marine.

- Excusez moi mais je ne retrouve plus mes lunettes !

Voir cette jeune femme donna un drôle de coup au cœur du jeune homme. C'était le fantôme de Kuina, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard et elle risquait de le marquer pour longtemps. Il l'a revit peu après dans un magasin de sabres. Elle aussi pratiquait le kendo et portait un attachement profond pour les sabres. C'était fou, il n'avait jamais cru que des ressemblances pouvaient être poussées à ce point.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la vérité sur l'identité du bretteur, une sourde colère monta en elle et voulu l'affronter. Durant leur fuite, elle engagea le combat contre lui. Il remarqua qu'elle manquait de techniques par rapport à lui mais ce visage, ces gestes… Il ne pourrait jamais se battre de toutes ses forces contre elle. Il finit en vitesse cet échange et voulu s'enfuir quand des paroles le retinrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?... Simplement parce que je suis une femme ?

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent trop ce que lui avait dit Kuina la veille de sa mort. « Tu as de la chance d'être un garçon. » Mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes ?

Elle reprit de plus belle, voyant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas.

-Tu ne sais pas comme c'est humiliant de voir un adversaire qui refuse de se battre pour de bon, juste parce qu'il s'imagine que les filles sont forcément plus faibles que les hommes. Bien sûr tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurai voulu être un garçon ! Mais sache que le sabre que je porte n'est pas un jouet !

Ces paroles, ces phrases énervèrent encore plus Zoro. Sa colère arriva à son paroxysme.

-Je vais être franc avec toi, ton existence même m'insupporte !

Tashigi s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Qu'est ce qu'il lui sortait tout à coup ?

-Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma meilleure amie qui est décédée lorsque j'étais enfant et en plus tu dis les mêmes choses qu'elle ! Arrête donc de l'imiter espèce de petite imposteuse !

Tashigi s'énerva à son tour et la joute verbale put commencer.

- J'ai le droit d'exister comme je suis, je ne la connais même pas ton amie ! Ca ne va pas de me crier dessus comme ça ? Et d'ailleurs c'est toi l'imposteur !

- Comment ?

La rivalité et les sentiments de frustrations et de colère liés faisaient rarement bon ménage. La première rencontre avec cette jeune marine laissa une drôle d'impression au jeune homme. Il avait réussit à fuir en emportant son capitaine et ils finirent par arriver sur la grand line. Ces évènements furent mit un temps de côté jusqu'à Arabasta. Apparemment, la fille était un sergent de la marine et s'était mise en tête de le battre.

- Je te retrouverai et tu seras à ma merci.

Malgré les menaces, Zoro ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il avait aussi son petit bonhomme de chemin à tracer et il n'allait pas s'arrêter à chaque fois que ce « fantôme » réapparaissait dans sa vie.

---------------------------------------------------------

A bord du Thousand Sunny, le matin.

Zoro se réveilla paresseusement dans son hamac. Il n'aurait rien eut contre une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus mais il devait tout de même garder une discipline stricte et l'entraînement n'attendait pas. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit qu'il manquait une présence à ses côtés. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, vu que Sanji devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était toujours le premier levé.

Il chercha du regard ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il dérapa sur l'une des chemises du cuistot. Il jura durant de longues minutes sur le manque de rangement de ses compagnons dans la cabine et surtout sur le nombre assez important de chemises qui encombraient les tiroirs. En regardant la chemise bleue qu'il avait en main, des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Pourquoi avait-il prit cet imbécile de coq comme amant ? Il était bon amant sans aucun doute mais, leurs disputes n'échappaient à personne et lorsque l'on était pirate, la notion d'amour n'était pas des plus présentes. Le bretteur avait des besoins et le cuistot n'avait pas été contre. D'ailleurs, il ne se serait pas vu demander à l'une des filles du navire sous peine de finir assommer. Il soupçonnait Luffy de ne pas s'intéresser à ce genre de choses tandis qu'Usopp vouait un amour inconditionnel pour Kaya et Chopper était un animal. Il n'avait pas ce genre de désir. Il n'était pas pervers non plus. Il ne restait plus que le blondinet.

Dès le départ, ils avaient mis les choses à plats. Leur relation se limitait qu'à une amitié et à une relation physique. Le cuistot avait été d'accord et cela fonctionnait très bien. Quoique depuis quelques temps, Sanji agissait bizarrement. Bah il s'en inquiéterait si il y avait vraiment besoin. En attendant il monta sur le pont et trouva Luffy et Nami en pleine discussion.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Zoro, tu tombes bien, la prochaine île est en vue. Nous aurons besoin de monde pour accoster. Salua la rouquine.

- J'espère qu'il y aura de l'action, je me rouille à force de ne rien faire. S'impatienta Luffy.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu attires naturellement les ennuies. S'amusa le bretteur.

- En route pour de nouvelles aventures !

A suivre.

Boken : sabre en bois utilisé pour la pratique du kendo. Peut être aussi violente qu'une vrai lame

Shoumen : Autel se situant dans la salle de kendo que les kendoka doivent saluer en entrant dans la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnage n'est de ma composition. Je me suis inspirée de l'œuvre d'Oda Eichiiro.

Bon il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire… Mais alors qu'est ce que j'ai eu du mal avec celui là. Je suis bien contente d'en être venue à bout. Merci pour votre patience

Zoro-kun : moman, z'ai peur, elle a l'air méssante la madame ! lol merci pour tes « encouragements ? » lol mais bon pour satisfaire ta soif de sadisme sache que Sanji risque de souffrir pas mal, ainsi que Zoro ;p

Eileen-san : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à être à la hauteur avec cette histoire

Vic-chan : Tu sais pour décrire leurs sentiments quand ils sont petits je n'ai pas trop de mérite, j'avais les mangas sous le coude pour retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible leurs sentiments ;p mais merci quand même pour tes compliments.

Kimcam : Tiens tiens, une adepte de l'hétéro qui viens s'aventurer dans le yaoi aurais-je convertis quelqu'un ? lol je rigole mais bon il y aura aussi de l'hétéro dans cette fic.

Kitsune8 : A croire que tu ne connais pas mon style… Comme si je n'étais pas une adepte du happy end enfin, voyons !!! Bon ils vont souffrir, normal sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoires ;p mais bon, moi je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal donc on peut imaginer un peu la fin o ;p

Sinon pour ceux qui me lisent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

- Nous sommes arrivés, Amarrez le bateau !

- Au travail, repliez les voiles, barre à tribord.

Les ordres étaient donnés à travers le bateau, l'effervescence parmi l'équipage se faisait sentir. Cela faisait des jours que les hommes n'avaient posés le pied sur la terre ferme. Sur les ordres du capitaine, une jeune femme ordonnait au reste de l'équipage de se remuer.

- Sergent Tashigi. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, capitaine !

Ce navire de la marine était un peu particulier. Ces hommes, cet équipage était bien des marines mais leur situation ressemblait plus à celle de chasseurs de primes. Il avait suffit d'une rencontre. Une simple rencontre avec un vulgaire pirate pour que la vie du capitaine Smoker et du jeune sergent Tashigi ne change. Ils s'étaient mis à la poursuite de cette bande de pirates et ils étaient bien décidés à leurs faire payer les mésaventures qu'ils avaient eu à cause d'eux.

Smoker avait sa revanche à prendre sur le célèbre Monkey D Luffy. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de rancoeur mais c'était son rôle d'arrêter ces pirates et les affrontements qu'il avait avec le jeune brun étaient des plus divertissants. Il avait un adversaire de taille. Quel homme refuserait un tel défi ? Savoir se remettre en cause et devenir toujours un peu plus fort, devenir meilleur et progresser, toujours avancer dans cet optique telle était la voix d'un véritable homme. La vie de pirate permettait ce genre d'affrontement mais au moins en restant dans la marine, il était dans la légalité. Voila le principal avantage que lui procurait le fait d'être capitaine de marine.

Le jeune sergent, elle avait d'autres motivations qui l'avaient conduites vers la route de tous les périls et cela se résumait en un seul nom. Roronoa Zoro. Cet homme était un être macho et insaisissable. Il l'avait humilié en la laissant vivre. Depuis quand les pirates laissaient les marines en vie ? Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que c'était tout simplement son statut de macho qui l'avait empêché de combattre la « faible femme » qui lui avait servi d'adversaire et cette idée lui était insoutenable. Elle voulait une revanche et elle l'aurait même si les actions de cet homme la déconcertaient. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il pouvait être le pire rustre comme il pouvait aider un pays à se débarrasser d'un tyran.

Elle avait du caractère à revendre. Il en fallait pour supporter un équipage composé principalement d'hommes. Le capitaine Smoker lui avait reconnu cette qualité, c'était pourquoi il l'avait pris sous son aile. C'était un élément de choix et sa détermination forçait le respect chez ses compagnons de route.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Bluestar. D'après certaines sources des hautes sphères de la marine, L'équipage du chapeau de paille ne devait plus être très loin de cette île. Leurs recherches avaient été longues mais ils espéraient qu'elles seraient fructueuses. Ils débarquèrent au port, beaucoup de gens venaient voir par curiosité ces marins qui arrivaient.

Les hommes déchargeaient les bateaux de caisses diverses. Tashigi surveillaient les opérations de prêt. Elle aimait que tout soit en ordre, elle dirigeait ses hommes d'une poigne de fer même si elle savait être juste.

- Sergent, je vous donne quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Vous avez fait un bon boulot.

Ces paroles la surprirent. Le capitaine était à ses côtés, un cigare aux lèvres.

- Merci mon capitaine mais j'aimerai d'abord pouvoir passer au quartier général pour savoir si nous avons des chances de tomber rapidement sur…

- Pas de discussion ! Vous surveillez les hommes depuis le début du voyage. Vos cernes trahissent votre fatigue. Allez vous promenez et vous aérer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si nous avons la moindre nouvelle, j'irai vous chercher.

- Bien, A vos ordres mon capitaine.

Elle quitta le bateau après avoir saluer une dernière fois son supérieur. Il avait peut être raison, elle avait besoin de penser un peu à autre chose. Peut être qu'il y aura une bonne armurerie dans cette ville, qui sait ?

Du bateau, Smoker l'a vit s'éloigner. C'était une bonne chose. Il savait que leur rencontre avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille était pour bientôt et l'état actuel de Tashigi ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité. Il était toujours mauvais de trop réfléchir, de trop penser à ses adversaires avant un combat. Etre obnubilé par une chose pouvait entraîner l'homme à sa perte. C'est pourquoi, il lui permettait de sortir de toute cette ambiance. Pour son bien à elle et pour le bien de sa mission, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Si il gardait que des éléments de valeurs fiables alors la rencontre avec Monkey D Luffy ne serait que plus passionnante et sur son tableau de chasse, ce jeune pirate serait un élément de valeur.

- Bougez vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

- Bien capitaine.

-------------------------------------------------

- Bluestar. Voici le nom de cette île. Bon, le log pose ne se rechargera pas avant deux bonnes semaines donc en attendant c'est quartier libre pour chacun. Annonça gaiement Nami. L'île a l'air calme donc nous n'aurons pas trop de souci a moins que… Luffy ! Dit-elle soudainement menaçante. Je t'interdis de faire que ce soit qui puisse nous mettre dans la panade est-ce bien clair ?

Le capitaine en entendant cela, parût ennuyé. Pourquoi son amie n'avait aucune confiance en lui à chaque fois ? Mais il devait céder sous peine de réprimande sévère.

- Oui Nami, il n'y aura aucun souci.

Le manque de conviction sauta aux yeux de la rouquine qui soupira mais elle ne pouvait pas en attendre plus de la part du brun.

Tout le monde était content de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme. La petite troupe s'était réunie sur le pont inférieur du bateau. Zoro était assis contre la rambarde. Une balade en ville ? Pourquoi pas. Il pourrait peut être se trouver un armurier pour affûter ses sabres. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Sanji qui parlait ou plutôt roucoulait autour de la rouquine. Il était toujours aussi maniéré qu'avant et se tournait toujours autant sur le passage d'une jolie fille. En le voyant ainsi personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était aussi attiré par la gente masculine.

La vie était parfois étrange mais ce petit blondinet lui plaisait. Zoro ne s'était jamais posé plus de question que cela sur sa sexualité. Quelle importance ? Mais il était vrai que dans ce costume coupé sur mesure, Sanji était une vision très agréable et appréciable. Des images de certaines nuits passées à deux lui revenaient en mémoire. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du bretteur. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il arriverait à trouver un moment pour passer un moment seul avec son ami en ville pour jeux très privés.

- Qui descend en ville ? Demanda Franky.

- Moi, je veux visiter le coin, répondit Luffy. Cela déclencha l'enthousiasme parmi, Usopp et Chopper.

Ces derniers étaient déjà prêts à partir.

- Je pars aussi en ville, j'ai besoin de faire les courses. A moins que Nami chérie ait besoin de moi ! Déclara le cuistot.

- Non ça ira Sanji, c'est à mon tour de surveiller le navire. Déclina poliment la navigatrice. Le cuistot parût un peu dépité.

- Je partirai avec toi, j'ai besoin de faire certaines choses aussi en ville.

Sanji n'objecta pas à la requête de Zoro.

- Je reste également sur le bateau. Dit posément l'archéologue.

Sanji parût contrarié.

- Aucune de mes deux déesses ne descend ? Je devrais peut être rester ici pour vous tenir compagnie. Deux jeunes beautés sans défense, c'est inadmissible.

- Je croyais que tu avais des courses à faire.

Nami avait toujours la réplique qu'il fallait pour le remettre à sa place. Sanji allait repartir à l'attaque quand le bretteur le coupa dans son élan. Les autres étaient déjà sur le point de partir.

- Nous partons en avant, vous nous rejoindrez plus tard.

Luffy et ses amis partirent en saluant une dernière fois ceux qui étaient restés.

Il fut décidé alors que Zoro et Sanji resteraient ensemble pour la visite de l'île. Le coq sortit la charrette dont il se servait pour transporter tous les vivres dont ils avaient besoin. Il fallait savoir être prévoyant, qui pouvait prévoir ce qui pouvait se passer en l'espace d'une journée ? Surtout avec Luffy dans les parages.

- Dis donc blondinet je n'ai pas toute la journée. Dépêche-toi. Les filles ne sont pas en sucre de toute manière, elles ne risquent rien.

Le coq se retourna vers son ami prêt à lui montrer à coup de pied ce que voulait dire la notion de galanterie. Zoro s'était relevé prêt à parer au cas où.

- Si ça t'ennuies tant que ça tu peux partir devant. A moins que tu es peur de te perdre une fois de plus, hein marimo ?

Une nouvelle dispute allait de nouveau éclater quand Nami les stoppa net.

- Allez oust, je ne veux plus vous revoir de l'après midi. Vous avez intérêt à revenir calmer pour ce soir.

Sanji allait répliquer face à Nami quand il sentit une main effleurer ses fesses. Il avait espéré que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination mais connaissant la main fautive, il se doutait que c'était bien réel. Il manquait une case à l'escrimeur ou quoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ce genre de geste devant les filles? Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son marimo.

- Bon, je vous laisse ma Nami chérie, Robin adorée. Mais je serai bientôt de retour pour vous combler de petits plats.

Les filles furent contentes de pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité sur le navire. C'était tellement rare qu'elles pouvaient en profiter un peu.

Du côté de Sanji et Zoro, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi rose. Sanji fulminait contre son amant. Il supportait le fait d'être proche de lui, il supportait les engueulades ainsi que les bagarres, il supportait aussi de n'être qu'un amant de passage et de refouler ses sentiments mais de la à avoir ce genre de geste déplacé en public, de le sentir flirter avec lui ,ça faisait beaucoup surtout si cela devait se faire devant Nami ou Robin. Qu'est ce qu'elles auraient pu en penser ? Les manières rustres de Zoro n'étaient plus à démontrer mais de temps en temps Sanji aurait aimé qu'il soit moins…Lui-même. Pourquoi s'était-il entiché de cet imbécile ?

- Tu comptes faire la tête toute l'après midi ?

- Ca me regarde marimo.

Zoro soupira. Il n'était pas aidé avec lui. Il lui faisait la tête juste pour une blague. Il le regarda grommeler dans son coin. Un sourire aux lèvres naquit. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il le regarda, ses cheveux blonds qui voletaient à cause du vent et qui même comme ça, arrivaient à cacher l'œil gauche de son amant. C'était l'un des mystères dont il ne cherchait déjà plus de réponses depuis longtemps. Une légère fumée s'élevait souvent autour de lui comme une sorte d'auréole, signe qu'il était en train de fumer. Il portait toujours un costume trois pièces, un peu comme si c'était sa marque de fabrique, pour dire, hé regardez, ce style c'est moi ! Mais il devait bien avouer que cela lui allait bien.

Plus il disgressait dans ses pensées, moins il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arriver en ville.

- Oh Zoro tu m'écoutes ?

A force d'être dans ses pensées, l'escrimeur avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Nous sommes arrivés devant ton armurerie. Va t'occuper de tes cures dents. Je te rejoindrai après avoir fini mes courses.

Zoro acquiesça. Il s'étonna que le cuistot veuille encore lui tenir compagnie après tout ce cirque qu'il venait de lui faire mais bon il n'était pas contre une virée ensemble dans la ville.

La boutique devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, avait l'air ancienne mais la vitrine était soignée, des sabres de toutes sortes étaient exposés au niveau la devanture. Ils avaient l'air d'être bien entretenu. Il aurait droit à un travail de véritable artisan, c'était appréciable.

Il allait entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune personne. Tous les sons qui pouvaient ressembler à une quelconque protestation ou surprise restèrent bloqués dans la gorge du bretteur.

- Toi ?

En face de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Elle, cette fille qui paraissait aussi surprise que lui, ce fantôme, ce sosie de…

- Kuina…

En entendant ce nom, Sanji pâlit dangereusement en regardant la jeune fille. Alors la fille qui hantait les pensées de Zoro faisait parti de la marine. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je m'inspire de la série One piece réalisé par Eichiiro Oda

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard mais le syndrome de la page blanche c'est une catastrophe. Bref j'ai quand même rassemblé mon courage et j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews maintenant je me plierai au règlement de FFnet et je répondrais individuellement par mail

Bonne lecture

Chapitre n°4

Durant quelques secondes plus personne ne bougeait. La jeune sergent se ressaisit d'un coup et dégaina son épée.

- Roronoa Zoro vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous ainsi que votre ami, au nom de la marine.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit du bretteur fut de se demander qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait bien faire ici.

Sanji fut plus rapide et tira son ami par l'épaule pour s'enfuir.

- Viens imbécile, ne traînons pas-là.

Zoro ne se fit pas attendre et suivit son ami. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre que la jeune marine les poursuivait en leur sommant de s'arrêter.

- Vous ne pouvez vous échapper éternellement !

Pendant leur course, l'esprit de Zoro était focalisé sur une chose. Pourquoi elle le traquait sans cesse ? Est-ce qu'il en faisait autant lui ? Non. Elle n'était peut être pas très forte mais voir son visage le paralysait à chaque fois. Il ressentait comme une sorte de pincement au cœur mais en même tant cela pouvait aussi ressembler à de la nostalgie. Pourquoi cette fille ne changeait pas de tête ? Cela lui permettrait de la remballer comme il pouvait le faire avec Nami. Mais non, tout dans son allure, sa posture, ses paroles lui rappelaient Kuina. Et cela le bloquait pour agir.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait plus attention à son compagnon qui courait en tête. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Trop de questions se bousculait dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette fille était là ? Pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être poursuivit par une jolie demoiselle mais elle, c'était spécial. C'était donc cette fille auquel Zoro pensait souvent. Il n'avait pas mauvais goût le bougre quoiqu'elle avait des gestes moins féminins que Nami ou Robin.

Mais quelque chose le tracassait, le bretteur n'avait pas eu l'air tellement ravi de la rencontrer à l'improviste…Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, vu qu'elle était actuellement à leur poursuite dans toute la ville pour les attraper. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour que la situation soit celle qu'elle était. De plus cette fille lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi ? Ou avait-il bien pu rencontrer une si charmante demoiselle ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres . même si il se faisait remballer il préférait le lui demander.

- Oh marimo, qui est cette fille ?

Pendant sa course, il était à bout de souffle mais il attendait le cœur battant la réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il réitéra sa question.

- Oh, je te cause imbécile !

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que son compagnon ne l'avait pas suivit. Certains adjectifs peu avenants traversèrent l'esprit du cuisiner en pensant à son amant. Zoro n'avait pas fait attention au blond et il avait dû se perdre une fois de plus dans la ville.

Il prit quelques secondes pour s'allumer une cigarette et reprendre son souffle.

« Bien, reprenons les choses calmement. Il me suivait au début et pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ensuite je n'ai plus fait attention. La ville est trop grande et son sens de l'orientation trop déréglé… Je mettrais trop de temps pour le retrouver. Il vaut mieux que je retourne au bateau prévenir les autres. Si il y a une marine, les autres ne sont forcément pas loin. »

Il reprit sa course, bien décidé à prévenir son équipage de la menace qui planait sur cette île.

-------------------------------------

Le bretteur courait dans les différentes rues de la ville. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se dirigeait. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il avait à peine tourné les yeux cinq secondes que cet abruti de cuistot l'avait semé. Il continua se course jusqu'à se retrouver sur un ancien chantier naval. En voyant les lieux, il pouvait avoir une chance de se cacher le temps que la brunette se soit calmée.

Les lieux étaient déserts, en face il pouvait voir la mer, ils ne devaient plus être très loin du port. Ce chantier était dans un sale état, il avait du être laissé à l'abandon depuis pas mal de temps. Des poutres ainsi que des cordages traînaient ici et là. Un vieux bâtiment se trouvait au-delà des quais. D'après l'aspect du lieu, le pirate pensait qu'il devait se trouver devant un entrepôt désaffecté.

Il reprit un peu de son souffle. Il courrait vite, avec un peu de chance, il l'aurait semé.

- Sors de là Roronoa Zoro, j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Manque de chance pour le su nommé, elle l'avait rattrapé. A croire que cela l'amusait de jouer à chat avec lui. Il dû se rendre a l'évidence, elle l'avait piégé. Il devrait se débrouiller autrement pour s'en aller. L'affrontement n'était plus une option, elle était devenue obligatoire. Il se retrouva vite accolé au mur de l'entrepôt. Derrière lui se trouvait la personne qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir sous aucun prétexte, dégainant son sabre.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Roronoa Zoro. Je vais enfin avoir ma revanche depuis le temps que je l'attendais.

Zoro grimaçait en la voyait. Cette ressemblance était trop troublante.

- Pourquoi viens tu me relancer ? Je t'ai déjà battu, les combats de pirates ne sont pas des affaires de filles.

La colère rendait les joues de la jeune femme rouges de honte et de colère. Cet homme l'avait humilié une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Sans prévenir, elle chargea en direction de Zoro qui n'eut que la possibilité que de dégainer un sabre pour parer le coup.

Il avait pu constater que son coup était plus puissant que lors de leur dernière rencontre mais que c'était la colère qui la guidait. Lorsque l'on était épéiste la base était de toujours garder son sang froid durant un échange. La colère lui permettait peut être plus de puissance et plus de témérité mais elle en négligeait presque sa garde et c'était dangereux.

Elle s'acharnait avec rage sur son vis-à-vis qui analysait sa technique de combat. Il n'était peut être pas doué pour retrouver son chemin, ni pour toujours bien analysé la personnalité des gens mais leur façon de se battre pouvait lui en apprendre bien plus sur quelqu'un que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Luffy fonçait dans le tas tout en ne prenant pas en considération les efforts qu'il devait réaliser. Une personnalité un peu naïve mais volontaire et décidée. Usopp s'attachait à des armes et aux techniques. Un garçon peu enclin aux confrontations mais ingénieux et réfléchi. Franky réagissait en fonction de ses sentiments et Sanji conciliait l'agilité et la force. Un tempérament de sanguin. Une personne calme bien que sa colère soit aussi à redouter, un caractère fascinant.

Et là, cette jeune fille lui disait presque en l'attaquant de plus belle, qu'elle voulait et pouvait être une personne forte, qu'elle était passionnée mais que justement cela la pénalisait pour devenir encore plus forte. Qu'il était son objectif et qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Finalement il préféra mettre fin à l'échange quand Tashigi fonça sur lui une énième fois. Il stoppa son attaque en lui retenant le poignet.

- Ne vois tu pas que tu ne peux pas me battre ?

En sentant la main du bretteur tenir aussi fermement son bras, la jeune sergent eut un hochet de stupeur. Il avait encore eut le dessus sur elle, et trop facilement de surcroît. Elle sentait des larmes de rage poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le battre et surtout pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas ?

- Je suis à ta merci, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je suis peut être une femme mais je suis aussi un marin. Si tu ne me tues pas alors je te poursuivrais sans relâche. Je te surpasserai un jour où l'autre, Roronoa Zoro.

- Ca suffit les bêtises maintenant. Tu es une femme et tu sais manier une épée mais tu es incapable de rester calme pour combattre tu auras beau me poursuivre et t'entraîner tu n'arriveras jamais à me porter le moindre coup. Ta colère aveugle ta façon d'agir.

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à la jeune femme. Il avait analysé sa technique et il agissait comme professeur en son encontre. Intolérable, inadmissible…et pourtant il avait raison. Toute la colère de Tashigi s'évanouit pour laisser place à une certaine tristesse. En voyant cela Zoro relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de son adversaire perplexe.

- Je ne me déclare pas vaincue pour autant. Si vous êtes ici alors nous aurons tôt fait de mettre la main sur ton équipage. Je te traquerais encore et encore peu importe ce que tu peux en dire. Je deviendrai la plus fine lame des mers et je récupèrerais tous les sabres de valeurs, je ne peux pas m'arrêter à cause d'un seul pirate.

Ce dialogue touchait beaucoup l'homme autant qu'il l'agaçait. Il avait l'impression de se revoir plus jeune menaçant et attaquant sans relâche Kuina ventant à tout va qu'il la surpasserait. Finalement elle n'était pas si différente de lui et sa ressemblance avec Kuina n'en devenait que plus grande encore et ce trouble l'énervait au plus au point. Mais elle n'avait pas tort sur un point, si elle était là, alors l'autre enfumé n'était pas loin et les soucis allant avec. Il avait intérêt à retourner au bateau au plus vite.

-Si tu veux vraiment devenir plus forte tu as intérêt à t'entraîner d'avantage, pour le moment tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids.

Il allait la laisser là pour repartir vers son bateau.

- Lâche !

Après un temps il se retourna et en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune femme fut surprise de l'intensité du regard, il avait l'air de d'être pris entre deux feux. Finalement il soupira.

- Reviens demain ici dans l'après-midi. Si tu veux une nouvelle confrontation.

Tashigi sembla stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ? Je pourrais très bien rameuter la marine et nous vous arrêterions sans problèmes.

Zorro n'avait pas détourné son regard et plus rien ne laissait transparaître ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

- Tu es de la trempe des meilleurs bretteurs, malheureusement pour toi il te manque encore beaucoup de chose pour parfaire ton entraînement. Tu viendras seule, je le sais car tu veux me battre et tu veux savoir comment. C'est pourquoi tu oublieras vite que l'on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui. Tiens ta parole, je tiendrais la mienne.

Sur ces paroles inattendues, il laissa le jeune sergent se remettre de ses émotions. Il l'avait laissé en vie, il lui avait donné des conseils de bretteur et voulait l'aider à s'améliorer alors que son désir est de le voir juger et condamner. Cet homme était aussi étrange que fascinant. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se dirigea vers son navire. Son air pensif ne voulu pas la quitter.

- Bonne promenade sergent Tashigi ?

En entendant la voie bourrue de son supérieur, elle sursauta.

- Très agréable mon commandant.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, l'un de ses fameux cigares dans la bouche et le regard perçant.

- Nous avons reçu des nouvelles du haut commandement. Luffy au chapeau de paille ne devrait plus tarder à arriver dans ce secteur. Si vous veniez à rencontrer l'un de ces pirates, surtout ne faites pas n'importe quoi et prévenez moi.

La tension dans le corps de la femme était palpable mais elle préféra taire ce qu'elle avait vu avant.

- Bien mon commandant.

Sur ces paroles elle se dirigea dans sa cabine pour souffler un peu. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas dénoncer ses pirates au commandant Smoker ? Il aurait été si simple de les pourchasser. Pourtant une petite voie dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire. Elle voulait savoir, mieux connaître son adversaire et il lui offrait la possibilité de le faire. Son regard déterminé lui revint en mémoire. Demain elle en saurait plus sur cet épéiste et elle pourrait le confondre. Oui demain…

-------------------------

- Zoro ou étais tu passé ? Tu vas bien ?

La voie de Nami lui parvenait du bateau, il avait tourné un peu avant de retrouver son chemin mais il était finalement à bon port.

- Bien sûr comme tu peux voir.

Il monta sur la passerelle et rejoignit son équipage.

- Maintenant que tu es parmi nous, nous pouvons enfin ouvrir un conseil.

Zoro fût surpris avant de voir l'air grave qu'abordait Sanji. Il leur avait dit pour la rencontre au port.

- Vous avez rencontré des gens sous les ordres du commandant Smoker. C'est très mauvais pour nous çà. Le log pose n'est pas rechargé donc nous ne pouvons pas encore nous enfuir de cette île. Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici le temps de notre escale, je ne vois qu'une solution c'est de déplacer le plus souvent possible le bateau autour de l'île et de sortir le moins possible tout du moins le temps de cette escale.

Comme d'habitude Nami réfléchissait au mieux et dans des délais assez bref. Certains comme Usopp ou Franky acquiescèrent à cette idée. Zoro ne prononça aucune parole, tant qu'ils restaient aux alentours cela lui allait. Il releva la tête et remarqua le regard que posait Sanji sur lui. Il était clair qu'il avait envie d'avoir des réponses et qu'il n'y couperait pas. Soit, si il fallait passer par là pour avoir la paix avec le blondinet...

Le soir avant que le soleil ne se couche, le Sunny sortit ses voiles et se déplaça plus vers l'est, loin des regards indiscrets.

À suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Série **: One piece

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous fortement inspirés de la série One piece de Eichiiro Oda.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai pas écrit depuis …oula je ne compte même plus, je m'excuse de mon retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi, j'étais parti travailler donc je n'avais pas d'accès à un ordinateur ni pour répondre aux reviews tout ça donc merci de votre patience et de votre soutien, l'histoire n'est pas abandonné, je mets juste un peu plus de temps pour écrire tout simplement

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la grande salle à manger du Sunny, un lourd silence pesait depuis quelques minutes. La situation n'était pas des plus propices pour les pirates. La nouvelle que leur avait rapportée Sanji n'était pas pour leur plaire.

- Que faisons nous capitaine ? Nous avons encore un peu moins de deux semaines à devoir rester ici. Ce colonel Smoker est loin d'être réputé pour son indulgence envers les pirates. Maintenant ils doivent savoir que nous sommes ici surtout si vous dites avoir été repérés par une marine. Exposa Robin.

- Elle ne dira rien, nous avons encore un peu de répit. Expliqua tranquillement l'escrimeur.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr marimo ?

Sanji était un brin agacé par l'attitude de Zoro. Cette fille, il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait appelé Kuina, elle le pourchassait et après il revenait comme une fleur au bateau en disant qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Il voulait bien croire à ce qu'on lui disait si il y avait derrière une explication logique.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Il nous faut juste rester en retrait de la ville quelques temps. Par contre nous devrons tout de même faire des descentes en ville obligatoirement, nous n'avons pas pu ravitailler le navire en vivre.

Sanji n'aimait pas cette réponse, sa main était prise de tics nerveux et préféra s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette pour cacher sa nervosité. Luffy quand à lui, écoutait ce qui se disait. Il jugeait la situation, voir ce qui serait le mieux pour la suite.

- Capitaine, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Nami.

Prenant une pose réfléchie, le jeune brun prit la parole d'un ton calme et décidé.

- On va botter les fesses de l'enfumé !

Le coup partit tout seul de chez la navigatrice.

- Je t'ai demandé une solution, pas une ânerie !

Luffy frotta sa bosse douloureuse avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Nous resterons cachés ici pour le moment, le temps de chercher ce qu'ils nous manquent, ensuite nous longerons la côte pour s'éloigner d'ici, nous ne pouvons décidemment pas rester dans les parages.

Tout le monde acquiesça mais cette décision n'arrangeait pas spécialement Zoro. Il se doutait que le lendemain tout le monde aurait fini en vitesse les derniers préparatifs pour leur futur départ. Il devrait se débrouiller pour ne pas être trop loin de la ville si il voulait reparler à cette marine.

Plus tôt, durant leur combat, Zoro n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire les comparaisons entre ce sergent et son amie. C'était dérangeant, il ne fallait pas les confondre, Kuina était morte et elle ne reviendrait pas mais les coïncidences étaient assez troublantes. C'était comme si à travers cette fille, il pouvait réaliser la promesse faite à Kuina.

La tristesse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de cette fille était la même que son amie lorsqu'il était jeune. Leurs ressemblances ne laissaient pas le bretteur indifférent. Alors il lui avait proposé de l'aider le lendemain comme l'avait fait Kuina avec lui quand il était plus jeune. Elle était son ennemie, une future rivale comme avait pu l'être son amie d'enfance par le passé.

La décision fut prise de rester au calme le plus longtemps possible, au moins jusqu'à leur départ. Le soir était déjà tombé depuis un moment, la fatigue aidant, tous le monde parti se coucher. Sanji bouillonnait littéralement. Personne ne se posait de questions sur les dires du bretteur, ni sur le fait qu'une marine laisse un pirate en liberté. Zoro avait beau être leur compagnon, la confiance aveugle n'était jamais un bon signe.

Dans la chambre des garçons, le bruit de respirations lentes se faisaient entendre, signe que la majorité des occupants dormaient déjà. Sanji restait allongé dans son hamac, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'était pas partit rejoindre comme souvent le bretteur dans le sien lorsque tout le monde avait les yeux fermés. Trop de questions, de doutes envahissaient son esprit. Il lui fallait des réponses. On dit heureux sont les simples d'esprits qui ne recherchent aucune vérité. Mais Sanji était loin d'être ainsi.

- Le hamac est froid, viens. Murmura Zoro à son encontre.

- Tant pis pour toi marimo, je suis très bien là où je suis. Répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Le second du navire grogna un peu puis finalement se leva pour rejoindre le cuistot dans son lit.

- Ce n'était pas une invitation pour que tu viennes dans le mien. Répondit Sanji qui laissa tout de même faire l'intrus.

- Je te l'ai dis, mon hamac est froid et j'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Dit-il en se glissant sous la couverture et se collant un peu plus au blond.

Zoro se doutait que son compagnon avait pleins de questions à lui poser. C'était on ne peut plus normal après avoir assisté à la scène d'aujourd'hui.

- Qui est Kuina ?

La question étonna le bretteur. Il s'attendait à pleins de questions sur la cavalcade, sur son retour au bateau sans être poursuivi mais pas sur elle.

- Une amie d'enfance, une amie très proche. Comment tu peux connaître ce nom ?

Zoro était intrigué. Ils étaient comme dans un cocon protecteur, dans le hamac, la couverture les cachant et leur tenant chaud. Pourtant Sanji ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Tu en fais souvent référence la nuit quand tu dors et c'est cette fille que l'on a vu au port n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as appelé comme ça.

La surprise fut visible sur le visage de Zoro qui se retint de rire.

- Non tu te trompes, la fille que nous avons vu en ville n'est pas Kuina, elle c'est juste…un souvenir.

Sanji ne comprenait plus rien et ça l'agaçait.

- Soit plus clair lorsque tu t'expliques sinon je te jette en dehors du hamac.

- Cette fille ne peut pas être Kuina étant donné qu'elle est morte lorsque j'avais 10 ans.

La colère du coq retomba aussitôt.

- Mais alors qui est cette fille ?

Zoro grogna.

- Une imbécile qui lui ressemble en tout point et qui s'est mis en tête de m'attraper.

Sanji se sentait bête mais soulagé. Il avait cru pendant un temps…Il avait douté…

- Et je dois la revoir demain.

Le cuistot fut intrigué et il en fit part. Zoro le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- C'est quelque chose que je dois faire…Je ne peux pas encore expliquer précisément pourquoi mais il faut que je lui parle. Je dois exorciser de vieux démons. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Je ne pense pas que le reste de l'équipage a besoin de savoir que je dois sortir de temps en temps du bateau.

- Et tu comptes sur moi pour te servir d'alibi…Je n'aime pas çà, cela ne servira qu'à engendrer plus de problèmes. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier toute cette histoire dès maintenant.

Le sentiment d'inquiétude de Sanji augmenta face à ces nouveaux faits. Cette andouille allait se jeter les bras ouverts dans un piège énorme, c'était évident…Pourquoi insistait-il toujours autant lorsqu'il y avait danger ?

Puis une main passa sur son visage comme pour l'inciter à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- C'est important pour moi et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. M'aideras tu ?

L'air sérieux du bretteur mettait mal à l'aise le coq mais néanmoins ce dernier abdiqua.

- Demain après midi j'irai faire les courses…Cela te laissera le temps d'aller la retrouver.

Le corps de Zoro relâcha toute la tension. Le blond le sentit mais ne fut pas rassuré pour un sou, bien au contraire.

- Je t'en remercie. Puis sur ces paroles le bretteur s'endormit rapidement. Sa respiration se faisant plus lente et régulière.

Sanji passa encore un long moment à se demander si il avait réellement bien agi avant de s'endormir.

La matinée passa d'une lenteur insoutenable sur le navire du colonel Smoker, pour une certaine personne. Une jeune femme particulièrement, le lieutenant Tashigi. Toute la matinée avait été réservée à donner des ordres de bases aux subordonnés et de superviser les opérations et tâches militaires qu'on lui avait confié et de remplir les documents officiels.

Elle aimait son métier, c'était sa passion et elle ne regrettait pas d'être entrée sous les ordres de ce colonel si impressionnant face aux pirates mais si juste envers la population. Mais parfois, son métier comportait également des tâches moins glorieuses que la chasse aux pirates, où s'entraîner au sabre.

Un jour, le monde croulerait sous la paperasse administrative et Tashigi était au bord de la noyade. Elle remplissait des formulaires, pour accoster au port, d'autres pour indiquer le temps de séjour, d'autres encore pour remplir les taxes d'amarrage ainsi que les autorisations de permissions de ses hommes. Parfois elle avait plus l'impression de jouer les secrétaires de bureau pour Smoker qu'autre chose.

Ses yeux allaient de l'horloge à ses documents. L'heure tourne toujours moins vite quand on attend quelque chose et cette nouvelle confrontation avec Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate n'était pas rien pour elle. Surtout elle le reverrait manipuler avec tant de dextérité ses sabres si beaux et pourtant mortels.

Non elle ne devait pas penser à la fascination qu'il pouvait déclencher chez elle. C'était un hors la loi, un imbécile macho incontrôlable qui savait parfaitement manier des sabres de prestige… Imaginer ses sabres fendant l'air, transperçant avec aisance n'importe quelle matière et rengainer dans leurs fourreaux de métal... C'était sur, Tashigi avait une fascination trop grande pour les armes blanches. Elle espérait juste que cela ne la perdrait pas.

Lorsque enfin elle eut fini son travail elle se permit de souffler un peu. Elle sortit de son bureau et se rendit sur le pont. Elle regarda ses hommes avec une certaine fierté. Tous s'activaient pour s'entraîner, briquer le pont, s'occuper des cordages. Le soleil chauffait doucement l'air tandis que de la mer venait un vent agréable. Tout paraissait pour le mieux à part cette petite boule dans le ventre…Trois fois rien, juste de l'appréhension, était ce vraiment raisonnable ? Tashigi n'arrêtait pas de changer d'avis. Aller le rejoindre ou pas ? Après tout il suffisait juste d'une parole à son supérieur et il serait encerclé et vite mis aux fers. Mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait.

- Vous m'avez l'air soucieuse lieutenant.

La fumée qui commençait à l'entourer, lui confirma que c'était le colonel Smoker qui venait d'arriver, elle se redressa rapidement et fit un signe de salut.

- Non mon colonel.

L'homme s'appuya sur la balustrade à côté d'elle.

- Vous avez le droit de l'être avec ces pirates dans le coin. Ils nous ont déjà mis deux fois en échec, je peux comprendre votre appréhension.

Tashigi eut un léger hoquet de surprise mais ne dit rien. Son supérieur reprit.

- Nous sommes mieux préparer qu'avant, nous nous sommes entraînés et nous avons l'effet de surprise, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes dans les parages. Nous ne sommes plus aussi naîfs et mal préparé qu'avant. La chance ne peut pas être en permanence de leur côté.

Tashigi se sentit de plus en plus inconfortable avec cette conversation.

- Je suppose que vous voulez aller à la pêche aux informations cet après-midi. Essayer de les repérer ou de trouver des informations nous permettant de les retrouver.

- Oui mon colonel.

Le marine lui fit un sourire bienveillant avant de se redresser.

- Bien repos, lieutenant, vous pouvez vaquez à vos occupations.

La jeune femme resta seule sur le pont plus mal à l'aise encore qu'avant. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle devait rejoindre son ennemi même si cela allait à l'encontre de son étique et de ses principes moraux. D'un pas rapide elle descendit du navire et se rendit vers l'entrepôt près du port, là où elle avait rendez vous avec le danger.

L'endroit où elle se rendit, avait l'air désert, un ancien entrepôt abandonné ? Peut être, l'activité portuaire n'avait pas l'air d'être des plus prospères. C'était un endroit parfait pour donner rendez vous à quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer. Mais aussi un très bon endroit pour tendre une embuscade. Beaucoup de bâches et de planches en bois vermoulu recelaient de véritables cachettes. Même si on était face à la mer en plein air, La jeune femme préféra rester prudente et avança lentement la main sur la garde de son sabre. Finalement elle le vit au loin. Près d'un petit mur de briques, certainement l'une des entrées qui donnait sur la ville.

- Enfin te voila, es tu venue seule ?

Tashigi s'énerva juste à cette simple parole , sa colère augmenta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, un autre homme l'accompagnait, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme blond, donna un coup de pied au niveau du torse de son compagnon.

- Marimo, on ne t'a jamais dit de respecter les femmes ?

- Tais toi !

La jeune femme fut surprise mais s'approcha ce qui interrompit la dispute qui commençait à arriver.

- Oui comme tu peux le voir, mais je vois que toi tu n'as pas tenu ta parole.

Zoro se calma et expliqua la situation.

- Il ne reste pas, il m'a juste accompagné jusqu'ici, c'est tout, tu es prête ?

- Euh oui, fut la seule réponse que la brune pu formuler.

Sanji, regarda d'un mauvais œil cette situation mais il ne pouvait aller contre les décisions prises par ses compagnons même si il savait ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Tu as deux heures pour faire ce que tu as à faire, après je reviens te chercher.

Zoro inclina la tête vers son ami comme pour lui dire qu'il avait compris et peut être aussi pour le rassurer. Puis sur ce, il se tourna vers son nouveau défi.

- Bien tu es prête ? En garde.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Série **: One Piece

**Titre **: Les sentiments

**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnage cité dans cette histoire n'est ma propriété, ils sont tous inspirés de la série d'Oda Eichiiro

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Je vous remercie de me soutenir dans cette histoire et ravie de voir que beaucoup suivent l'histoire.

**LucioL** : merci pour tes encouragements. Ca me fait plaisir. J'essaye de respecter au mieux le caractères des perso et que ça se ressente, c'est encourageant . Sinon pour les relations, ca je garde le suspense jusqu'à la fin ;p , je sais je suis vilaine et j'aime çà.

**Mme Roronoa** : J'apprécie tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Hiryu-san** : Respire remets toi de tes émotions .Je te laisse la surprise de voir ce qui va se passer par la suite.

Bon ce chapitre prend un peu en longueur, je promet que par la suite ça va s'accélérer un peu…Enfin j'espère sinon je ne suis pas rendue ;p

**Attention**, il y a une scène un peu explicite (ce qui équivaut chez moi à du ultra porno dans mes écrits…enfin quand je dis çà, ça fait toujours rire certains. Mais bon j'ai osé l'écrire…) Donc attention pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, place à l'aventure, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Positif ou négatif tout est bon, je prends tout.

**Chapitre n° 6**

Dans cet entrepôt déserté, des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant, résonnaient distinctement. Deux heures que cela avait commencé mais pour l'homme et la femme qui se défiaient, le temps n'avait aucune importance. Les deux étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Il n'était pas aisé de garder un rythme soutenu dans ses assauts aussi longtemps.

- Ta garde idiote, il suffirait d'un rien pour que je te désarme. L'arme ne fait pas tout dans un combat.

- Imbécile, ne prends pas des airs supérieurs, je sais encore ce que j'ai à faire.

La jeune femme était vexée mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son sabre Shigure. Tashigi se faisait reprendre régulièrement par le pirate comme une débutante et cela l'énervait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas de bons conseils mais il s'amusait à la voir s'agiter. C'était facile et pratique aussi car plus elle était dans cet état et plus elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même. Il appréciait de pouvoir se confronter contre quelqu'un de sa trempe, un sabreur.

Sur le bateau il ne pouvait pas spécialement le faire, vu qu'il était le seul à savoir comment tenir un sabre. Bien sûr il se bagarrait souvent avec Sanji mais comme il se battait avec ses fameux coups de pieds, Zoro devait retenir ses coups pour le pas trop le blesser. En face d'elle, il devait aussi maîtriser sa force car il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il s'était donné comme objectif de l'endurcir, pas de la tuer.

Il aimait se battre, le nier serait ridicule. Il se sentait vraiment vivant lorsqu'il avait ses sabres en mains, le combat faisait partie de sa vie et rien n'était plus doux que de savourer une victoire après un combat durement gagner, souvent au péril de sa vie, il devait bien l'avouer. Cette fille était de la même trempe que lui. Cette fille voulait se confronter à lui, et bien soit, il lui donnait le niveau nécessaire pour pouvoir y accéder le plus rapidement possible. Il avait hâte de voir jusqu'où cette « faible femme » pouvait aller. Il montrerait à Kuina et se prouverait à lui-même de croire que le sexe n'avait rien à voir avec la force et surtout !

Il ne voulait plus entendre par la suite ses réflexions plus que stupides sur son prétendu comportement machiste et antiféministe. Il détestait ça par-dessous tout. Il était le premier à reconnaître qu'une femme pouvait être forte. La preuve, son amie Nami avec son fichu caractère de sorcière arrivait toujours à ses fins quand elle s'en donnait vraiment la peine. Zoro prouverait à la jeune écervelée qui était en face de lui à quel point elle pouvait être forte… Sans pour autant le battre évidemment. Il deviendrait le meilleur, il ne voulait pas non plus la voir la surpasser.

--

En ville, le jeune coq de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, se promenait d'une boutique à une autre pour faire ses provisions, cherchant de-ci delà les produits les plus frais qu'il puisse trouver. Pourtant un malaise l'avait envahi depuis pas mal de temps. Depuis qu'il avait laissé son ami avec cette jeune femme.

Il avait du mal à comprendre les agissements du bretteur. Pas qu'il avait vraiment réussi un jour à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette tête d'algues. Mais il fallait bien à Zoro de bonnes motivations pour se mettre dans la panade comme il le faisait actuellement.

Différents scénarios traversaient son esprit par rapport à ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt. Il imaginait une embuscade tendue par plusieurs marines, prêts à bondir sur son ami au moment importun ou des scènes plus romantiques entre la jolie brune et son compagnon. Très vite il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Zoro n'était pas du genre à faire dans les jolis cœurs. Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de les imaginer ensemble.

Inconsciemment il accéléra le pas, tirant sa charrette de provision jusqu'au point de rendez vous avec Zoro. Il arriva au niveau des vieilles bâtisses, les anciens entrepôts du port. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement ainsi que des bruits de lames qui s 'entrechoquent. Apparemment ils étaient toujours en train de se battre au bout de deux heures. Sanji se sentit étrangement soulagé. Tout allait bien pour son ami, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il s'approcha du petit muret en brique qui donnait l'accès à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres.

Il ne fut pas surpris de les voir le sabre à la main, tous les deux avaient retiré leur veste. Faire de l'exercice donnait chaud. Mais apparemment ils avaient encore assez d'énergie pour se chamailler entre deux échanges. Sanji alluma une cigarette et les regarda faire pendant quelques instants. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence, trop absorbés à s'attaquer à coup de piques.

- Homme de cro-magnon ! On a évolué depuis quelques millions d'années, alors ne me joue pas le rôle des hommes de cavernes qui domine la « faible » femme.

-Gamine, je te donne des conseils après tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mais continue ainsi si tu veux que je te batte à chaque fois.

Sanji était assis sur le mur de brique qui avait souffert du temps. Ils avaient beau se disputer. Le coq remarquait volontiers la lueur qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux. Ils se repoussaient mais ils s'amusaient de cet échange particulier. Zoro paraissait heureux de se battre comme il le faisait actuellement. Ils étaient surtout trop insouciants pour leur propre bien. Les deux rivaux avaient de la chance que ce ne soit que lui qui les ait découvert. Il n'osait imaginer si un marine passait par là. Les deux bretteurs ne faisaient plus attention au monde qui les entourait. C'était dangereux.

Après avoir finit sa cigarette, le blond manifesta sa présence. L'heure tournait, il fallait retourner au bateau.

- Salut ! Dit–il en s'approchant. Pas que je veuille particulièrement couper votre joute mais il est temps de vous dire au revoir mademoiselle.

Tashigi allait protester quand elle vit Zoro rengainer ses sabres.

- Mais on n'a pas fini !

Zoro se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Pour aujourd'hui c'est fini, tu as besoin aussi de te reposer. Reviens demain ici à la même heure.

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Je ne pourrais me libérer qu'en fin d'après midi. Je suis tout de même en fonction.

Zoro haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, il avait apprécié cet après midi, tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il ne dit rien sur le coup préférant faire part de ses réflexions à son marimo lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Tashigi reprit ses affaires et d'un simple signe de tête salua les deux hommes avant de partir vers le quai ou était amarré son vaisseau de guerre.

- Hé marimo tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais arrêter maintenant pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la charrette de provisions. Sanji repris ses affaires et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bateau.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. C'est une femme de parole, elle tiendra sa promesse de se taire.

- Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Tu n'as aucune obligation envers elle. Cela va nous attirer des problèmes.

Contre toute attente, un sourire lointain apparut sur les lèvres du bretteur.

- J'ai confiance en elle, elles se ressemblent beaucoup toutes les deux. Alors je sais comment ce sergent va réagir.

Sanji ne su que répondre a cela. Il parlait aussi d'une autre jeune fille, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il parlait, de cette fille qui hantait ses rêves, Kuina. Ne faisait il pas un transfert en comparant sans cesse son amie d'enfance à cette jeune femme ? Pour l'instant il ne s'était rien passé d'inquiétant, donc le blond préféra garder ses craintes pour plus tard.

- En tout cas tu as transpiré et ça commence à se sentir, une douche ne serait pas du luxe.

Zoro était de bonne humeur et cet après midi lui avait permis de se défouler un peu. Il se sentait d'humeur assez taquine pour titiller son compagnon.

- Et c'est toi qui vas me forcer peut être ?

- Je ne veux pas que ton odeur vienne gâcher mon repas spécial que j'ai prévu pour Nami chérie et Robin adorée. Alors si il le faut, je te mettrais moi-même sous la douche.

- Mais je n'attend que çà. J'attendrais que tu m'y mettes. Répondit son compagnon alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bateau.

- Imbécile. Rétorqua le blond pendant qu'une légère couleur envahit ses joues. Il savait que même si il disait le contraire, il le rejoindrait dans la salle de bain après avoir ranger ses provisions.

--

- Sergent Tashigi au rapport mon colonel !

La jeune femme brune se tenait raide et droite, la main droite levée en signe de salut dans la cabine qui servait de bureau à son supérieur.

- Rompez sergent. Qu'avez-vous découvert lors de votre excursion sur l'île ?

- Pas grand chose malheureusement.

Tashigi était légèrement tendue. Elle n'aimait pas mentir au colonel Smoker mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas stopper ses échanges avec Roronoa Zoro. Elle avait appris bien plus avec lui en une journée qu'en quelques semaines à s'entraîner seule sur le bateau. Il était impossible à gérer, moqueur, presque tyrannique, macho… Mais elle progressait vite et les sourires d'encouragements même parfois ironiques de son professeur temporaire, lui confirmaient qu'elle avait raison de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle reprit la parole.

- Il n'y a pas eu de manifestations de leur part dans le secteur. Ils ont dû se loger dans l'une des criques de l'île plus au nord. Il reste cependant probable que l'on puisse les surprendre en ville si ils viennent de faire escale dans les parages. Je demande à ce que nous prolongions la surveillance dans la ville principale de l'île.

La pièce était sobre, blanche sans fioriture. L'homme haut gradé était toujours entouré de son aura de fumée. Il lisait un rapport tout en écoutant avec attention les propos de son second.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. L'île de Bluestar est réputée pour posséder des côtes accidentées et les criques sont nombreuses. Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour nous disperser et surveiller les environs. Nous avons le temps pour l'instant nous suivrons votre avis. Je veux un renforcement des troupes dans la ville. Veillez à ce que même les bas quartiers de la ville soient surveillés. Rompez sergent.

- Oui mon colonel.

Tashigi soupira, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer dans ses quartiers.

- Oh sergent avant que vous ne partiez. Bon travail. Mais ne vous surmenez pas, je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant.

Le regard de l'homme était trop intense et honnête dans ses propos. Tashigi eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Il lui faisait confiance et elle le trahissait. Elle avait falsifié son rapport. L'équipage du chapeau de paille était déjà tombé sur elle, ils ne risquaient pas de venir se promener en toute sécurité dans la ville. Elle avait aiguillé son supérieur sur une fausse piste pour ne pas aller fouiner là où il ne fallait pas. En sortant du bureau elle se sentit sale et préféra avant toute chose partir dans sa cabine pour prendre une douche. Peut être que l'eau lui enlèverait toutes les salissures qu'elle pensait avoir sur elle…..

--

L'eau coulait du pommeau de douche, des légers halètements se faisaient entendre. L'eau chaude formait des volutes de vapeur. Deux hommes étaient sous le jet d'eau à se laver et se caresser. Des gestes remplis de désir s'égaraient sur les corps humides. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux avait l'air ailleurs. Le coq s'en rendit compte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t il en interrompant ses attentions.

- Non rien, juste un peu fatigué je pense. Répondit le bretteur en reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait laissé.

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette fille. Ce qui était plutôt perturbant lorsque l'on était sous la douche avec son amant. Tout, ou presque tout en elle lui rappelait son passé. Il avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il y repensait même si c'était plus fort que lui.

Le blond n'était pas idiot au point de croire que tout allait bien avec son compagnon. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part lui faire passer un moment agréable avec lui. Peut être qu'il oublierait quelques instants seulement cette intruse qui avait fait irruption dans leur vie depuis peu. Il mit plus d'ardeur encore dans ses gestes faisant augmenter le désir de son compagnon. Au moins durant ce temps là il n'était rien qu'à lui.

--

Plus tard, le cuistot s'attela au repas du soir. Il avait prévu d'épater les miss du navire. Il adorait avoir des compliments de leur part. C'était plus fort que lui. La cuisine était sa fierté, le domaine où il excellait.

- Sanji, j'ai faim !

Ca c'était le cri d'un capitaine affamé qui attendait, ou plutôt qui suppliait son cuistot de lui servir son quatrième repas de la journée.

- Pas encore Luffy, tu vois bien que tout n'est pas prêt. Et que je ne t'y prenne pas à voler quelque chose. Menaça t il lorsqu'il vit l'ombre d'un bras s'allonger dangereusement vers la nourriture.

- Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Déjà que Nami nous empêche de bouger du bateau. Si je n'ai pas de quoi manger en plus, je tourne en rond.

- Sois patient. Dans moins d'une heure tu seras à table.

Le plan de travail permettait au blond d'être face à la salle à manger du bateau. C'était une cuisine ouverte donc il n'était pas coupé du reste de l'équipage. C'était plus agréable ainsi même si cela signifiait avoir un Luffy chapardeur qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Sanji prit ses couteaux et fit presque valser les condiments en face de lui. Il était expert dans le maniement du couteau. Sa dextérité et sa rapidité étaient un spectacle toujours fascinant à voir.

- J'aime bien regarder tes mains quand tu travailles.

Le compliment était arrivé simplement. Une remarque toute naturelle de la part de son capitaine. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sanji.

- Normal, ce sont mes outils de travail. Et puis sans elles tu ne pourrais pas manger de bons plats.

- Je pourrais avoir double ration ce soir ?

- Non, répondit le blond au tac au tac.

L'heure passa vite entre les demandes plus qu'insistantes et répétitives du capitaine et l'arrivée petit à petit de tous les pirates du navire. Nami s'approcha du coq pour lui demander comment s'était passé leur après midi sur l'île.

- Oh sans problème Nami chérie. J'ai veillé à prendre les meilleurs produits qu'il soit pour te préparer les meilleurs plats. Je souhaite contenter au mieux les deux fleurs délicates du bateau.

La rouquine fit un geste comme pour le stopper dans sa tirade.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. La marine est en ville n'est ce pas ? Tu y as vu des choses suspectes ? Comme un renforcement de la surveillance ? Ou des contrôles d'identités ?

Sanji se sentit un peu embêté, il n'avait eu en tête que cet imbécile de marimo. Il n'aimait pas non plus mentir à une femme. Mais il avait aussi promis et une promesse était une promesse. Il ne devait pas parler de cet officier pourtant si dérangeante, aussi belle soit elle.

- Pas plus que d'habitude Nami de mon cœur. Mais les avis de recherches sont placés un peu partout en ville. Dit il pour son plus grand désarroi. Son affiche était une horreur, il n'osait même plus la regarder.

La navigatrice parût réfléchir. C'est Robin qui prit la parole.

- C'est étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas renforcé la sécurité de l'île. A moins qu'ils ne préparent une embuscade.

- Ne dis pas des choses aussi terrible Robin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup. Et si ils nous recherchaient sur les abords de l'île ? S'affola le canonnier.

- Tu peux me dire un seul jour de ta vie ou tu n'as pas eu un mauvais pressentiment Usopp ? S'énerva la rouquine.

- En tout cas demain, je ne resterai pas sur place. J'ai besoin aussi de me promener.

- Luffy…

- Ma décision est prise, nous n'allons pas passer notre vie à rester caché. Tant pis si il y a des marines, ça me permettra de me dérouiller un peu.

Tout en donnant son point de vue, Luffy s'étira dans tous les sens. Zoro arriva à ce moment là.

- Bien parlé capitaine. Jouer les poltrons, très peu pour moi, après vous faites à votre guise les autres. Si vous avez peur restez sur le bateau. Ce n'est pas un simple colonel de marine qui va me faire peur au contraire. Dit il en ayant un sourire d'excitation aux lèvres.

Nami s'énerva juste pour la forme de l'irresponsabilité de son capitaine et de son second. Mais elle ne put qu'abdiquer. Cela arrangeait bien les affaires de Zoro. Au moins il n'aurait plus à se justifier si il faisait un tour en ville.

Le coq ne prit pas part vraiment à la conversation, sachant que son avis ne pèserait pas dans la balance vu l'envie de visiter l'île de Luffy.

- A table, c'est prêt !

Peu importe, demain serait un autre jour, et advienne que pourra.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Série** : One Piece

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma propriété, ils appartiennent tous sans exception à Oda Eichiiro

Olia : Toujours ravie de voir des anciennes continuer à venir ici et apprécier mes fics, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ; )

Sesshomaru : Oula j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir ta review Détaillée dans les goûts, ce qui allait ce qui n'allait pas, cela fait plaisir. N'hésite pas avec les romans j'aime çà. Tu as raison Zoro est un personnage réfléchi par moment…enfin quand on ne lui demande pas de retrouver les quatre points cardinaux ;p

LucioL : merci de suivre l'aventure avec autant d'intérêt j'espère que ce qui suis va te plaire

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de suivre cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lancer le moindre commentaire, il sera lu et aura une réponse.

**Chapitre n° 7**

Ses sabres fendant l'air, la frôlant à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Le tintement clair de deux sabres d'exceptions qui s'entrechoquent et son regard… Le jeune sergent secoua vigoureusement la tête pour ne plus penser à ces inepties qui la travaillait plus que de raison. Elle était en service et durant ce temps là elle ne devait penser qu'à une chose : son devoir. Etre un sergent digne de ce nom, représentant l'ordre et la justice.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Elle était belle la digne représentante de la justice à rêvasser d'un vulgaire pirate, aussi bon sabreur et mignon soit-il. Mignon ? Non elle n'avait pas pensé çà. C'était de trop, hors contexte et déplacé.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, ne soit pas aussi stupide ma fille ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et va voir le colonel Smoker, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Mais très vite elle se représenta la scène au complet dans sa tête.

- Mon colonel, j'ai fauté et travesti mes rapports, cela fait deux jours que je retrouve le dénommé Roronoa Zoro, fidèle complice de Monkey D. Luffy celui que l'on recherche depuis des mois pour le capturer, sans vous prévenir. Oh et je compte le retrouver de nouveau parce que…parce que j'ai envie de le revoir…

C'était sûr elle était bonne pour être mise au fer et en conseil de discipline devant la cours martiale pour haute trahison. Son supérieur avait beau être conciliant avec ses étourderies, là elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir sa clémence.

Comme accablée par le poids de ses mensonges, elle s 'affala sur sa table de travail.

- Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée encore…

- Je sais que remplir les dossiers officiels n'est pas votre fort sergent mais tenez vous correctement vous êtes tout de même en service.

Surprise par cette interruption dans ses pensées, la jeune brune se redressa rapidement.

- Oui sir !

Le colonel devait avoir un sixième sens pour toujours arriver à l'improviste. Une forte couleur carmin parût sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Comme punition, voila la suite des papiers à remplir. Dit-il en déposant une liasse de papiers sur le bureau.

Tashigi se retint de soupirer en voyant le travail supplémentaire à faire. Elle regarda les papiers plus en détails. C'était des dossiers de la plus haute importance.

- Mon colonel, attendez, sauf votre respect, normalement les documents comportant ce cachet, c'est à vous de vous en occuper.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants se retourna vers sa subordonnée.

- J'ai des rendez vous importants en ville et j'ai assez confiance en votre jugement pour que vous vous en occupiez vous-même.

Sur ces propos il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Tashigi le connaissait assez bien pour connaître la véritable raison de cette accumulation de travail. Il avait encore plus horreur qu'elle de tout le côté administratif et il se débinait en lui laissant le plus gros du travail. Tashigi soupira en voyant tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. La jeune femme se demandait si elle ne devait pas revoir son titre de poste. Passant de sergent à secrétaire particulière du colonel Smoker…Elle espérait juste pouvoir terminer son travail à temps avant sa rencontre avec l'ennemi, qui ne l'était plus tant que çà.

Pourtant durant la lecture des dossiers, elle tomba sur un qui concernait particulièrement l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Intriguée, elle le prit et le consulta en détail. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. La marine savait qui ils étaient et où ils étaient exactement. L'institution avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Il était aussi stipulé les lourdes peines qui arriveraient aux pirates qui leurs résistaient.

Tashigi était prise entre deux feux. Entre son devoir et son désir de le revoir. Elle se demanda si le colonel l'avait mis là intentionnellement ou si il ne l'avait pas encore consulté. Durant de longues minutes, elle hésita et finit par prendre le dossier et falsifier certaines données du dossier. La honte et le dégoût l'envahirent malgré sa volonté. Elle rangea vite son travail et sortit prendre l'air. La nausée la prenant à la gorge.

--

La fin de soirée commença à poindre à l'horizon. Sur le Thousand Sunny l'ambiance était bonne, le capitaine et certains de ses compagnons s'étaient rendus dans les environs de l'île pour explorer les lieux et voir d'autres paysages que le pont du navire.

Luffy , Usopp et Chopper étaient partit dans un grand jeu de mimes pour passer le temps, Nami avait profité du beau temps pour sortir la table et ses différents instruments de géographe. Sanji était resté sur le bateau toute la journée et n'avait pas prit la peine de justifier son manque d'envie de bouger de là.

Avec le soleil qui commençait à tomber, Robin et Franky qui étaient partit s'aventurer en ville avec Zoro, revinrent au bateau sans ce dernier.

- Il y a des choses intéressantes en ville Robin ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Pas mal de choses en effet, Répondit la brune en souriant.

- Mais nous avons dû pas mal de fois éviter certaines rues, finalement la garde a été renforcée en ville. Beaucoup se font arrêter pour contrôle d'identité. La chasse à l'homme a commencé. Compléta Franky.

- Mais au fait où est Zoro ? Luffy regarda partout autour d'eux sans voir son second.

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il nous rejoindrait ensuite.

- Et vous avez osé le laisser partir tout seul ? S'inquiéta Usopp et Nami en chœur. Il est capable de se perdre même dans le bateau si on ne lui indique pas son chemin !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller, il reviendra ce soir…ou demain ça dépendra du temps qu'il met avant de se rappeler où nous nous trouvons.

Le coq entendit la conversation et il savait où pouvait se trouver son compagnon. Sanji n'appréciait pas cette situation mais il respectait les choix du bretteur. Il l'attendrait toute la nuit si il le fallait. L'inquiétude l'empêcherait de dormir mais si on le lui demandait, il le nierait de toutes ses forces.

- Imbécile de marimo, murmura-t-il avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

--

Dans l'ancien entrepôt du port, parmi les cordages et les planches vermoulues ainsi que les vieilles bâtisses, Tashigi attendait depuis au moins une bonne demi heure. Des questions la submergeaient. Viendrait-il ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de venir la retrouver ?

Des bruits de pas suspects attirèrent son attention. Elle se retourna et vit arriver le bretteur qui était d'une humeur massacrante. En effet ses nombreux détours en ville pour essayer de retrouver son chemin ne l'avaient pas mis dans les meilleures dispositions possibles.

- tu t'es décidé à venir finalement.

En disant cela, le cœur de la jeune fille s'était emballé. Faire des choses interdites étaient toujours excitantes même si on ne se l'avouait pas toujours et cet homme était une des choses qui lui était interdite.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin de me faire la morale. Je n'y peux rien si la ville est entièrement quadrillée par tes hommes.

Le visage de Tashigi devint rouge. Elle avait oublié de le prévenir de se méfier de la ville, étant donné qu'elle avait donné comme consigne à son supérieur de renforcer la surveillance de la grande ville. D'un autre côté, cette mesure c'était décidé qu'hier soir mais elle se sentait vexée malgré elle.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de passer par la côte si tu voyais la ville surveillée. Cela aurait été plus facile pour toi aussi. Ce n'est pas compliqué en sortant d'ici il faut longer l'esplanade et bifurqué avant les premières dunes pour reprendre ta route vers ton bateau. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'a empêcher de faire cela.

- Tais toi et sors ton épée. Dit-il en détournant le regard. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il avait mis plus de temps que nécessaire en prenant des détours pour traverser 500mètres.

Elle vit son geste et le voir colérique et hésitant le rendait plus humain aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait tendance à le voir comme quelqu'un à part à cause de toute cette fascination et son obsession pour lui. Malgré tout cela il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Leurs échanges débutèrent. Finalement c'était moins violent verbalement que la veille. Il n'était pas toujours désagréable avec elle et c'était appréciable. Elle se permit de sourire de temps en temps.

Le visage rayonnant de Tashigi ne laissait pas insensible le bretteur. Elle lui aurait sourit aussi de la même manière si Kuina avait pu avoir son âge. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, plusieurs mois après la mort de Kuina, il avait eut l'impression de ressentir la présence de la jeune fille entrain de l'observer durant ses entraînements. Là, il avait une jeune fille qui pourrait être elle devant ses yeux, qui se démenait comme une diablesse pour l'impressionner et cela le touchait.

Ils apprirent rapidement à apprécier ce contact entre eux. Cela continua durant quelques jours encore. Durant quelques heures de la journée ils se libéraient de toutes contraintes pour se retrouver. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais c'était des moments précieux qu'ils partageaient, cela n'était que pour eux deux.

--

Sur le Thousand Sunny, le comportement nouveau de Zoro se faisait sentir. Il réagissait un peu moins facilement aux piques lancées par ses compagnons.

- Alors Zoro encore perdu dans la nature ? Un jour on attachera une alarme spéciale de détresse à ta ceinture pour être sur que l'on ne te perde plus. Se moquaient gentiment les comiques du bateau.

Ses entraînements et ses pratiques habituelles de kendo n'avaient pas changé pour un sou. Cela était rituel chez lui et rien ne le pourrait détourner du chemin pour devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde de la piraterie.

Sanji ressentit pourtant une différence qui était invisible aux yeux du reste de l'équipage. Zoro s'éloignait de lui chaque jour un peu plus. Cela faisait trois, quatre jours que le bretteur n'était plus venu envahir son hamac de sa présence et ses ronflements. Les gestes déplacés, les moments complices n'existaient plus vu que le bretteur était trop dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas promis fidélité, ni même de continuer ad vitam eternam leur aventure mais le cuistot ressentait un vide auprès de lui. Un vide qui était marqué par les absences répétées de son amant rejoignant la jeune femme.

Sanji restait principalement dans sa cuisine pour travailler, pour ne pas penser. C'était mieux même si Nami commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, même si Luffy arrivait de plus en plus souvent à voler en cuisine, aider d'Usopp et de Chopper et même si sa cuisine paraissait plus fade que d'habitude surtout lorsque la place du second du navire était vide.

- Ca va ? Tu es un peu pâle en ce moment, tu devrais peut être consulter Chopper.

- Ah Nami chérie, toujours aussi délicate et attentionnée. Je suis touché par tes preuves d'amour et de tendresse.

- Ne rêve pas Sanji j'ai juste dit que tu devrais voir un médecin.

En continuant ainsi le blond pouvait quand même donner le change auprès de ses compagnons. Mais plus ça venait plus il doutait de ce que pourrait réellement faire l'épéiste lorsque le log pose serait rechargé.

Lors d'un soir, Sanji finissait la vaisselle, il prenait son temps comme pour trouver une excuse pour aller se coucher le plus tard possible. Zoro rentra, la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment et la majorité était déjà partit rejoindre son lit.

- Tu rentres tard encore cette fois. Les autres commencent à se poser des questions sur tes absences répétées.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait toujours un encas spécial pour le retardataire sur le coin de la cuisine.

- Je ne fais que sortir plus tard que la plupart de l'équipage, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien eu de nouveau à signaler durant mon absence ? Demanda-t-il en sortant une bouteille de bière.

- C'est assez calme, et Luffy n'a toujours pas eu l'idée d'aller défier l'enfumé en personne. C'est même trop calme d'ailleurs. Je ne serai pas étonner que la jolie demoiselle qui te tient compagnie durant tes absences n'y soit pas pour quelque chose.

Zoro secoua les épaules.

- Ils ont peut être d'autres chats à fouetter. Je n'en sais rien et tant que vous êtes en sécurité, c'est le plus important.

Sanji sentit la tension monter en lui. Il était bête ou quoi ? Il déposa le reste de vaisselle dans l'évier et s'installa à table en face de son compagnon. C'était toujours plus pratique pour parler.

- Et ta propre sécurité marimo tu y penses un peu ? Tu es le seul à te mettre inutilement en danger tout çà à cause d'une parfaite inconnue aussi mignonne soit-elle.

Zoro aurait presque prit ces remarques pour de la jalousie. Après mûres réflexions, il se dit qu'il serait mignon le blondinet si il se mettait vraiment à devenir comme çà. Mais connaissant le cœur d'artichaut de son amant, il devait déjà voir pour trouver une jolie fille à combler de phrases mielleuses à souhaits.

A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas touché mais d'un autre côté, il devait régler ce lien avec son passé. Il n'avait qu'un seul visage obsédant en tête depuis leur venue sur l'île. Un seul et il ne ressemblait en rien au coq. Alors il préférait s'éloigner pour penser plus tranquillement et puis le blond n'avait fait aucun reproche donc cela signifiait que cela ne lui manquait pas plus que çà. Il était libre de jouer les jolis cœurs sans être dérangé.

- Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher, je suis naze et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour le moment. Bonne nuit.

Sanji resta déconcerté et plus énervé qu'avant l'arrivée de l'épéiste.

- Fichu imbécile.

--

Le lendemain, dans les quartiers de la marine, le jeune sergent finissait de remplir son rapport avant de l'amener à son supérieur. Elle avait fait du bon travail et ce malgré quelques détournements d'informations qu'elle réalisait. Elle savait que d'agir ainsi pouvait la mener droit à la cours martial mais les jours passaient à une vitesse folle depuis que Zoro était entré en grognant et en la chahutant, dans sa vie. La jeune femme ne le regrettait pas même si pour cela, elle mettait de côté certains principes moraux.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Smoker qui l'attendait, il paraissait passablement énervé.

- Je vous attendais sergent. Cela fait une semaine et toujours pas de traces de chapeau de paille ni de ses compagnons. Les dossiers envoyés par les services secrets sont incomplets et l'île n'est pas si immense que çà. Je veux que l'on revoie nos tactiques. Si on laisse faire ils seront partis avant même qu'on ne les repère.

- Oui mon colonel.

- Je veux des équipes de repérages qui partent fouiller l'île tant pis si cela prend du temps, je veux des résultats. Je veux aussi pouvoir vous contacter à tout moment si besoin. Passez votre rapport que je le lise. Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers le dossier que la jeune marine tenait entre ses mains.

- Vous avez fait votre inspection quotidienne en ville ? Alors qu'est ce que ça donne ? Que disent les troupes ?

Une légère goutte de sueur commençait à se former au niveau de la tempe du sergent et d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre la plus claire possible, donna un résumé détaillé.

- Ils continuent leurs fouilles en ville, arrêtent des suspects ou témoins susceptibles de nous donner des renseignements mon colonel.

- Dites leur de continuer même si c'est inutile, depuis le temps, ils nous ont déjà repérer c'est évident. Surtout avec le caractère extravagant de Chapeau de paille. Si il était vraiment là nous l'aurions déjà arrêté.

- Bien mon colonel.

Après un soupir, l'homme remercia et congédia Tashigi et prit le temps de réfléchir un peu sur la situation actuelle. La situation commençait à lui échapper et il n'aimait pas çà. Il était bien secondé, ses hommes étaient loyaux et dévoués à la cause mais quelque chose clochait. Généralement les fouilles allaient plus vite que maintenant. Les dossiers étaient incomplets, trop peu d'hommes étaient sur le terrain et même Tashigi sortait de plus en plus souvent, bien que ses raisons montraient un zèle exemplaire. Elle faisait un rapport tous les matins sur les avancées de la marine dans les recherches. Si seulement tous ses hommes pouvaient prendre exemple sur elle…

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le haut gradé se remit droit et donna l'ordre d'entrer.

- Bonjour mon colonel, ici le lieutenant O'Connel au rapport.

O Connel, cela lui disait quelque chose, Smoker regarda ses papiers et se rendit compte qu'il avait été affecté en ville pour les interrogatoires.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous trouvez une piste ?

Le lieutenant parût gêné.

- Euh non mon colonel mais vous désiriez avoir un rapport jour après jour, hors cela fait bien quatre jours que nous n'avons vu personne du navire faire une inspection dans les troupes alors je me suis permis de passer.

La nouvelle surpris le colonel. Quatre jours…Mais alors que pouvait bien faire le sergent Tashigi lorsqu'elle descendait au port ? Ce n'était certainement pas pour son sabre étant donné qu'elle revenait toujours avec. Elle ne partait pas l'affûter. Cela signifiait aussi que les rapports qu'elle rendait tous les matins étaient caducs. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ne collait pas… Y avait-il un rapport entre les disparitions journalières de son second et l'impossible avancée dans les recherches pour trouver les pirates ?

Il préférait croire que non mais le doute l'assaillit. Il prit sa décision.

- Bien lieutenant dès demain vous serez affecté à une nouvelle mission.

Le marine parût surpris.

- Euh oui mon colonel.

- Je veux que dès demain matin vous filiez le sergent Tashigi et que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé de ses agissements. Suis-je clair ?

- Le sergent ? Mais ?

- Pas de mais, vous le faites si vous voulez conserver votre poste parmi nous.

- Bien mon colonel, je ferais de mon mieux.

Le marine quitta le bureau, laissant Smoker énervé et anxieux. Demain, il aurait le cœur net. Pouvait il encore faire confiance à Tashigi ? Il espérait sincèrement que oui, sinon, il prendrait les sanctions nécessaires.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Les sentiments

**Titre** : Les sentiments

**Série** : One Piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages cités dans cette histoire sont tous inspirés de la série One Piece réalisé par Oda Eichiiro.

**Reviews : **

**LucioL : **Merci pour tes encouragements. J'aime beaucoup voir que la façon dont j'écris sur la marine plaît. J'avoue des fois douter si il faut que je mette autant de détails dans mes histoires, si çà interesse vraiment mais ta reviews me montre que je fais bien de farie cela. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Hiryu-san** : merci pour ta review, et oui Zoro va aux rendez vous, mais ne le blâme pas trop il est gentil notre sabreur, sinon on ne le torturerait pas autant ;p

**Sesshomaru **: Merci pour ta review ! Zoro a ses fannes, je vois que tu en fais parti (et en force en plus) Merci de m'indiquer si je fais vraiment trop de fautes TT, je suis une catastrophe ambulante dans ce domaine, je ferai attention pour la prochaine fois promis ; )

**SaYaKa-cHaN : **Merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs qui me lisent avec plaisir. Sinon pour le couple de fin…je laisse le suspense. (D'ailleurs qui dit qu'il y en aura un ? ;p)

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre soutien j'espère que l'histoire continuera encore de vous plaire tout au long des derniers chapitres à apparaître. J'ai autant de personnes fannes du Zoro / Tashigi que du Zoro/ Sanji. Malheureusement j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête depuis 2 ans, (juste du mal a retransmettre sur papier) j'espère que les uns et les autres ne seront pas déçus de la fin.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci pour votre patience vu ma rapidité à updater …. ;p

**Chapitre n° 8**

L'ambiance était de plomb dans la grande salle qui servait de salle à manger. Il était difficile de discerner pourquoi une telle atmosphère régnait dans ce lieu où généralement les rires, les joies et les moments complices prédominaient. Le lieu de séjour était déserté après le repas du midi, laissant au cuistot, le loisir de prendre un moment de pause avant d'attaquer la vaisselle qui l'attendait dans les grands bacs qui servaient d'évier.

Le jeune homme était assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle. La cigarette à la main comme à son habitude mais à y regarder de plus prêt, la tension qui envahissait le corps entier de Sanji, elle, était exceptionnelle.

Tout son corps était sur le qui-vive malgré le fait qu'aucun danger apparent n'était à signaler. Non, le danger était tout autre et cela était même plus dur à supporter que n'importe quel combat. L'absence… Le vide que laissait de plus en plus le bretteur auprès des siens depuis qu'ils avaient accosté à Bluestar.

Sa présence physique était toujours la même que d'habitude. Il dormait n'importe où, rouspillait lorsqu'on le réveillait, venait manger avec ses compagnons de route… Mais deux à trois heures par jour il partait. Il ne partait pas longtemps, mais à chaque fois il devenait de plus en plus lointain et distant comme si la personne qu'il retournait voir inlassablement emportait à chaque fois, une partie de son esprit, de ses pensées et ce que redoutait le plus le blond, son cœur.

Sanji savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour Zoro mais il avait plus d'une fois transgressé les règles établies depuis qu'il avait commencé un semblant de relation avec l'escrimeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'amour entre eux, il le ressentait. Il ne pouvait se montrer inquiet, il le cachait difficilement. Il n'avait pas à interférer dans les relations de Zoro, il voulait l'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette femme dangereuse par son statut et par son charme.

C'était peut être étrange à dire mais plus les jours passaient, plus l'impression de quitter la jeune marine serait difficile voir impossible pour son compagnon. Les autres membres du navire ressentaient la tension qu'il y avait entre le brun et le coq mais personne ne prenait cela vraiment au sérieux, pensant à une énième bagarre, une broutille qui serait vite effacée.

Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant que le log pose soit rechargé, Sanji ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir sans craquer d'ici là.

Après avoir fini sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans le cendrier, il se leva et fit couler l'eau pour commencer à laver ses ustensiles de cuisines. Le fait d'être seul n'aidant pas, il n'avait rien pour le distraire de ses pensées. Laver des assiettes occupait les mains, pas l'esprit. Des premières rides commençaient à se former sur son front à force de s'inquiéter.

- Sanji je peux te parler un peu ?

C'est avec fracas que l'assiette tomba sur le sol. C'est un Sanji surpris qui lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Son corps n'avait pas relâché toute la tension qu'il accumulait depuis quelques jours et il n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de son amie rousse derrière lui.

- Oh Nami chérie, tu m'as surpris. Je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence bien qu'elle soit comme un rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma journée. Qu'est ce que tu souhaites ? Un thé ? Un café pour aider à digérer ?

Nami ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part du coq.

- Non merci, laisse moi faire, je vais ramasser les morceaux.

En voyant les dégâts à terre, elle s'abaissa et commença à récupérer un à un les morceaux de vaisselles brisés. Le blond restant malgré tout un gentleman, fit de même pour aider son amie.

- Je suis vraiment maladroit, laisse moi finir. Tu risques de couper ta peau si délicate. Dit maladroitement le blond à l'encontre de la navigatrice.

Sans tenir compte des paroles de son ami, la jeune fille continua ce qu'elle faisait.

- Tu sais Sanji, tu n'es pas tout seul sur ce bateau.

Le blond releva la tête et regarda d'un air surpris Nami. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas la que pour badiner avec lui. Mais il préféra garder un ton léger avec elle.

- Oui je le vois bien à la quantité de nourriture engloutie tous les jours par ces rustres qui nous tiennent compagnie.

Après avoir fini de mettre à la poubelle les dernier débris, il s'appuya contre le bord de l'évier pour rester face à son interlocutrice.

- Je ne parle pas de cela. Tu as l'air préoccupé en ce moment, nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu as le moindre souci.

Il craquait complètement devant la moue un peu boudeuse de son amie. Elle avait un fort caractère, dominait les hommes de l'équipage, paraissait si forte et pourtant… Elle était fragile, si petite, pouvait se montrer délicate comme à cet instant malgré ses maladresses. Elle se souciait plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer de ses compagnons, de ses amis, de sa famille.

Un sourire un peu triste naquit sur les lèvres du coq.

- Namie chérie, tu es adorable et tellement mignonne à t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est inutile…tout va bien.

Hum pour le mensonge, il avait encore fort à faire pour paraître cent pour cent crédible, mais il espérait pouvoir duper la vigilance de la femme en face de lui.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la jeune femme réitéra sa proposition pour se confier à elle.

- Je vais bien je t'assure, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Dit il charmeur en approchant doucement sa main du visage de la jeune fille pour la caresser.

Ce geste de remerciement fut perçu par Nami pour un nouveau geste déplacé du blond et d'un revers de main elle dégagea celle de son ami.

- Bon, je peux te laisser alors…Si il n'y a vraiment rien.

Et d'un geste incertain, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Sanji pu enfin se retourner vers les bacs pleins d'eau et de vaisselles qui l'attendaient. Il prit une assiette en main puis la reposa aussitôt. Toutes les pensées, tous ses doutes, ses craintes revenaient en force. Comme écrasé par une force invisible, il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, la tête basse, la respiration haletante.

- Et merde.

Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge comme coincée. Son visage se crispa sous les sentiments différents qu'il ressentait. Mais à aucun moment il ne laissa ses larmes franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit une main sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir et le soulager un peu de sa peine. Au senti de la main, il avait deviné celle de Nami qui n'avait pas dû croire son récit et était revenu pour le retrouver ainsi.

Sanji ne se retourna pas pour autant mais posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme comme pour dire qu'il appréciait son soutien. Il s'accrocha de plus en plus à cette main tendue comme un naufragé s'agrippait à une bouée de sauvetage. A aucun moment il ne laissa ses yeux se remplir d'humidité mais son visage exprimait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Après quelques instants, Sanji retrouva son calme et libéra la main de la navigatrice.

- Je te remercie, ça va aller mieux maintenant.

- Je ne connais pas ton problème et je me doute que tu ne me diras rien mais… Chaque problème à une solution. Fais le point sur ce qui te tracasse et résolus-le calmement à ta façon en faisant de ton mieux.

Après une pause, elle reprit dans un petit rire peu assuré, au vu du manque de réaction du coq.

- Je sais c'est vague comme conseil et cela ne t'éclaire pas forcément plus mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Alors aies confiance en toi.

Elle avait répété ses mots, ces mêmes mots que quelques minutes auparavant.

Le blond sourit face aux paroles réconfortantes de Nami. Il ne pouvait résister face à cette charmante déclaration et ses encouragements.

- Je m'en souviendrai Nami chérie. D'ailleurs pour te montrer ma gratitude, ce soir je vais faire un plat spécialement pour toi. Concocté avec les meilleurs mets dont tu puisses rêver. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Nami lui rendit son sourire et acquieça. Du bruit à l'extérieur se fit entendre.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que ces imbéciles ne mettent le bateau sans dessus dessous, soupira la jeune femme.

Sanji ricana et se remit au travail. Nami n'avait pas tort. Il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite. Sinon il allait crouler sous les inquiétudes grandissantes qu'il nourrissait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il disait qu'il voulait éloigner Zoro de ce sergent, il allait devoir agir au lieu de laisser les choses se produire sans rien tenter.

Il devait séduire ce marimo. Il s'imagina en train de faire la cour à son compagnon comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec une jeune femme. Après s'être fait peur à lui-même trente secondes, il imagina une autre tactique. Il avait réussit à le mettre dans son lit, donc en principe il avait un avantage…Mais comment il avait fait ce tour de force ? Mystère. A son souvenir c'était Zoro qui s'était rapproché de lui pour lui proposer ce marché d'être ami-amant.

- Le faire à ma manière hein ? Dit-il pensivement en regardant la cuisine autour de lui.

--

Quelque chose clochait. Tashigi ne saurait comment le dire mais la journée ne se déroulait pas comme d'habitude. Elle devenait peut être paranoïaque à force de faire quelque chose d'illégale mais ça la travaillait.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible mais les regards persistants que lui lançait son supérieur depuis ce matin ne pouvaient signifier que deux choses. Soit elle l'intéressait, ce qui était fort peu probable et honnêtement être la cible romantique du colonel Smoker avait de quoi être effrayant surtout avec un regard pareil. Soit, ce qui était plus vrai semblable, il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il se retenait et cela le travaillait.

Elle n'osait pas lui parler directement de peur de dire un détail qui pourrait la trahir. Tashigi était mal à l'aise avec cet homme à qui elle devait beaucoup et son malaise redoubla.

- Sergent Tashigi, vous allez faire votre tournée hebdomadaire parmi les soldats aujourd'hui ?

Après avoir prononcé son nom, la jeune femme bloqua sa respiration avant d'entendre toute la demande du colonel.

- Euh oui bien sûr. Dois-je donner d'autres directives pour nos soldats ?

Après un temps de réflexion l'homme grogna presque et détournant son regard de sa subordonnée.

- Non pour aujourd'hui ça ira.

Le redoutable marin était d'une humeur massacrante, il ne valait mieux pas le titiller de trop. Pendant un temps, la jeune femme pensa à annuler son rendez vous avec Zoro de peur que cela ne soit trop dangereux mais comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir, Tashigi ne put se résigner à ne pas y aller. Après tout cette excuse était aussi valable qu'une autre pour se convaincre d'aller le rencontrer…

- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir les attraper…Pensa à haute voix le maître de ces lieux.

Voila ce qui exaspérait le plus son supérieur. C'est vrai que le temps n'était plus leur allié, aussi bien pour Smoker qui souhaitait attraper son rival Monkey D Luffy, que pour elle, qui souhaitait apprendre tant de l'homme qu'elle commençait à peine à voir autrement qu'un simple terroriste, pirate, homme sans vergogne et de peu de vertu.

En y repensant, elle avait vraiment affublé Zoro de beaucoup d'adjectif qui au final ne lui allait pas du tout. Plus elle le voyait et plus cela devenait une évidence qu'il n'était pas tout cela…Sauf pirate bien sûr.

La pensée qu'ils seraient bientôt séparer et que la course poursuite se remette en place lui étreint sa poitrine. Ne se sentant d'un seul coup plus très bien, elle demanda l'autorisation à son colonel de sortir pour faire sa tournée plus tôt ce jour là.

Prendre l'air lui fit du bien. L'air était frais mais agréable, les cris des mouettes accompagnaient les différents bruits du port et du roulis des vagues contre leur bâtiment. Elle descendit sur la terre ferme et se décida à aller faire le point avec ses hommes en ville. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu des nouvelles et qui sait ? Avaient-ils des informations à fournir. Elle se dirigea vers le centre ville sans se douter qu'une ombre la suivait plus ou moins près d'elle.

Après deux heures de mises en gardes, de renouvellement d'ordres, Tashigi avait fait le tour de ses obligations militaires. Pourtant avant de partir l'un des marins retint son attention.

- Lieutenant Tashigi, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous.

- Oui matelot, que vouliez vous me dire ?

Un peu gêner le jeune homme brun, bien bâti commença à lui faire part de quelques inquiétudes.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes ici à faire des contrôles, mais les chances sont infimes d'attraper des pirates ainsi, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides. Je ne remets pas en cause les ordres du colonel mais nous sommes inquiets et puis…hésita-il.

- Continuez, encouragea la jeune femme.

- Le lieutenant O'Connell est parti hier soir faire son rapport au colonel et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Si il y a des changements nous aimerions bien être mis au courant. Les hommes commencent à être démoralisés et nous cacher des informations ou nous mettre à l'écart n'arrange en rien la situation.

- Un de nos hommes à disparu vous dites…

Elle parût réfléchir. Il était apparemment aller voir le colonel. Une sourde angoisse l'envahit. Lui avait-il dit quoique ce soit qui l'a mette dans l'embarras ? Cela faisait tout de même plusieurs jours que ses rapports étaient falsifiés.

« Ne panique pas ma grande, commence déjà par rassurer ce marin sinon cela va entraîner des complications. »

- Je vais me renseigner au QG dès que j'ai la moindre information je vous en fait part. Votre aide nous aient précieuse, ne douter pas de çà et continuez votre travail comme jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui merci Lieutenant.

Après avoir quitter ses hommes, Tashigi devait réfléchir au calme à sa situation actuelle. Smoker était-il au courant qu'elle l'avait trahie ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait il encore rien dit ou ne l'arrêtait-il pas ?

Malgré ses pensées qui l'obnubilaient, un geste brusque derrière elle retint son attention. Elle se retourna mais apparemment il n'y avait rien à signaler.

_« Le lieutenant O'Connell est parti hier soir faire son rapport au colonel et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. »_

Non ! Non cela ne pouvait être ça. D'un seul coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle avait été surprise par l'un de ses hommes. L'horreur de la situation, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net et vite !

Sans donner, apparemment, plus d'intérêt que cela à cette ombre qui la suivait, elle se dirigea en ville pour « faire les boutiques.» Elle regardait régulièrement dans les vitrines, voir si un reflet suspect ne se reflétait pas derrière elle. Rien de concret à l'horizon. Elle devait alors passer la vitesse au dessus.

Elle tourna un moment avant de rentrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle entra et demanda au marchand si le magasin possédait une double entrée. Après avoir acquiescé à cette question incongrue, la jeune femme sourit et prit plusieurs vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle profita d'un moment ou les clientes s'accumulaient pour se fondre parmi elles et sortit en vitesse par la porte de derrière.

Dans la petite ruelle, elle rechercha des issues de secours le long des murs des maisons voisines, elle en trouva pour son plus grand soulagement et monta au sommet d'une maison qui donnait sur l'ensemble des rues voisines et scruta les alentours.

Trouvé ! Caché derrière une petite maison en face de la boutique ou le lieutenant était entré auparavant, un homme en uniforme reconnaissable scrutait d'un air ennuyé les allées et venues des gens. Elle était bel et bien suivie.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en débarrasser sans que cela ne soit suspecté ? Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps avant de devoir rejoindre l'entrepôt désaffecté. Le temps était contre elle, Tashigi devait faire vite et bien. Elle redescendit par les escaliers mais se prit les pieds dans le dernier barreau.

- Aïe ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

Sa maladresse légendaire avait encore frappée. Elle se redressa rapidement et rentra dans la boutique en remerciant l'aide du commerçant. Ce dernier lui assura que cela n'était rien même si son visage indiquait qu'il était un peu agacé de voir qu'au final, elle n'allait rien acheter.

Après avoir reprit son souffle et son calme, elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Une immense partie de cache-cache allait débuter. De la grande rue principale, elle tourna vers une petite ruelle, inconsciemment son pas s'accéléra. Puis elle passa de grandes rues passantes aux petites sombres et étroites. Elle faisait attention de ne pas montrer trop de précipitation. Cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille à cet espion indésirable.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la respiration haletante, elle se retrouva une fois de plus sur les toits de la ville et vit qu'elle avait réussi une fois de plus à semer son poursuivant.

- J'ai eu chaud. Soupira-t-elle. La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour retrouver son calme et son souffle. Après avoir reprit une figure un peu plus humaine, c'est le cœur battant et le pas pressé, qu'elle se rendit à son lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle arriva sur le lieu d'entraînement et c'est en le voyant assis à terre en train de nettoyer son sabre que toute la tension qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir s'envola.

- Tu es là tôt pour une fois.

- Je peux te retourner la remarque. Mais range ton sabre, aujourd'hui je ne pourrais rester. D'ailleurs je ne compte plus revenir te voir. Dit-elle alors qu'une boule commençait à se bloquer dans sa gorge, la forçant à finir sa phrase sur un ton plus bas.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton dur, alors qu'il se relevait.

- Je…Je crois, non je suis sûre d'être suivie. Mon colonel ne me fait plus confiance. Mes faits et gestes sont surveillés.

Zoro l'écouta et leva les yeux aux alentours. Le regard dur du sabreur la fit frissonner.

- Tu as attiré des marins ici ?

- Non ! Se précipita-t-elle de répondre. Je l'ai semé avant d'arriver ici. Mais les lieux ne sont plus sûrs, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Il est temps d'arrêter tout ceci.

Tashigi commençait à dire tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience depuis bientôt deux semaines. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, plus rien ne l'empêchait de tout raconter.

- Alors tu trahis ta promesse. Tu n'as aucune envie de devenir vraiment plus forte. Tu es venue ici pour te divertir, rien de plus. Dans ces conditions, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi.

Zoro n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi cru et brutal.

- Comment peux tu oser me dire ça à moi ? Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai du renier pour venir te rejoindre chaque jour, Roronoa Zoro ? Peux-tu imaginer un seul instant les sacrifices, les principes bafoués, et autres mensonges que j'ai commis pour te voir ? Pour te comprendre ? Pour enfin avoir une chance de devenir plus forte ?

La colère l'emportait sur tout le reste. De dépit et de rage les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Tous ces sentiments exprimés sur le visage de la jeune femme, déstabilisa l'escrimeur. Il était maladroit parfois, il le savait mais jamais il ne souhaitait revoir ces expressions sur ce visage si familier. Il les avait déjà vu sur le visage plus jeune de Kuina et le revoir sur ce visage adulte le troublait. Quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait plus le revoir cela l'avait mis dans un état de colère et de frustration. La seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était « Non pas encore, pas avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi je veux la revoir à chaque fois. Pourquoi vous êtes si semblables, pourquoi je la revois en elle. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le lieutenant martelait le torse du pirate de coups de poings. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries encore et sans ménagement, Zoro attrapa ses deux poignets pour les maintenir et l'empêcher que l'un d'entre eux soit blessé.

- Promets moi que tu reviendras me voir demain.

Tashigi hoqueta de surprise. Elle levant ses yeux vers son aîné, le regard qu'il lui adressa la troubla plus que de raison, finalement elle ne put qu'acquiescer à cette demande.

- Bien, alors je te reverrai demain à la même heure.

Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, Zoro lui libéra ses poignets. Elle s'agrippa alors au T-shirt de l'homme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, libérant toute ses larmes comme pour se soulager un peu de toute cette histoire.

Le bretteur fut surpris et gêné de cette réaction. Ne sachant que faire dans ce genre de situation, il fit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus approprié de faire pour réconforter une fille qui pleure. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et attendit que cela se passe.

Ils étaient là sans se douter qu'un spectateur avait vu une grande partie de la scène. Les seules traces qui pouvaient trahir la présence qu'une autre personne avait assisté tout cela, étaient un mégot de cigarette écrasé en vitesse qui fumait encore et au loin, un mendiant recevant un panier repas copieux, d'un généreux donateur qui s'en allait dans le sens inverse du port désaffecté.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : les sentiments

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** :Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous de Oda Eichiro.

**Note de l'auteur** :Mea culpa, je suis indigne, je suis tout ce que vous voulez ! Je n'avais plus écris depuis longtemps sur One piece et je m'en excuse. Je ne suis même pas certaine que les gens suivent encore cette fic super longue à être écrite mais bon je me suis tenue de la finir donc je la finirai.

Il faut juste prier à un miracle de temps en temps c'est tout ;p.

Il reste encore deux chapitres à écrire, non ne pleurez pas, j'essayerai de poster un chapitre avant un an promis ! ! !

De plus pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire j'ai fait du deux en un ! Deux chapitres en un !Je sais me montrer généreuse de temps en temps ! Non rangez les tomates bon sang, on ne frappe pas un auteur de fic !

Sinon que dire à part bonne lecture ? A bah ça justement ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

La journée avait été un peu étrange pour l'escrimeur. Différents sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Cela avait commencé par de l'attente d'une confrontation, l'envie de se battre, puis la déception de voir Tashigi s'éloigner de lui. Elle lui avait promis avant de partir un dernier combat, pour le lendemain. Un dernier avant de s'éloigner et de partir de l'île.

Sur le chemin du retour, Zoro tournait et retournait par les nombreuses allées du port pour retrouver son chemin. Ses sentiments étaient comme son itinéraire pour aller jusqu'au bateau…Sinueux, tordus et surtout sans sorties immédiates à portée de vue.

Il était rattaché à cette fille d'une certaine manière. Elle lui rappelait trop son passé. Un malaise était toujours présent lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, mais il lui était difficile de mettre le doigt sur ce qui était si dérangeant. La jeune femme avait l'air de tenir à lui et cela l'avais mis dans une situation risquée. Il pouvait entendre dans sa tête toutes les récriminations que Sanji pouvait lui faire à ce sujet.

« Tu vas nous attirer des problèmes. Aussi bien à elle que nous. Laisse tomber cette histoire, laisse tomber cette fille… »Laisser tomber…comme si c'était aussi simple.

Pourtant en repensant au blond, la culpabilité l'assaillit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Zoro accéléra l'allure de sa marche. Il avait délaissé depuis son arrivée sur l'île le cuistot. Il avait beau faire semblant d'ignorer les reproches de Sanji quand ce dernier ne supportait plus de mentir au reste de l'équipage. Mais les regards tintés d'inquiétude, eux , étaient plus durs à ignorer et surtout à oublier. L'escrimeur n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de mentir à ses compagnons mais cela faisait parti de sa vie privée et il ne ressentait pas l'envie de dévoiler cela aux autres. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait à ses proches.

En route, il croisa un homme assez âgé, certainement quelqu'un sans domicile. Ce dernier finissait de se délecter d'un panier repas qui semblait avoir été rempli avec soin. Ce n'était pas le spectacle en lui même qui interpella Zoro mais le panier qui lui était familier. Il correspondait à celui qu'Usopp avait réalisé pour Sanji lorsqu'il avait besoin de ramener de la nourriture. Il avait été exagérément creusé de l'intérieur pour mettre une quantité bien plus importante que prévue de victuailles.

Le regard insistant de Zoro entraîna de la méfiance chez le sans-abri. Ce dernier rapprocha le panier de lui.

- Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ici.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce panier ? Demanda Zoro sans faire attention aux menaces de son vis à vis.

- En quoi cela vous regarde jeune homme ? Je n'ai rien volé c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Passez votre chemin.

L'agacement commençait à monter. L'épéiste avait horreur de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions.

- Comment avez-vous eu ceci vieux débris ? Je vous préviens je n'ai pas une patience infinie.

La crainte d'une confrontation fut plus forte et le clochard dû céder de mauvaise grâce.

- C'est un jeune homme qui me l'a offert. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien.

Un jeune homme ? Sanji ? Il avait besoin de précisions.

- Il était jeune, plutôt grand, blond et habillé chicos le bougre ! On sent que ce genre de personne ne craint pas la pauvreté. Mais l'air un peu paumé et triste, mec. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours des gens aussi généreux que lui. J'en ai pour au moins 5 jours de repas avec tout ça.

Pas de doutes, la description faite ressemblait traits pour traits à son compagnon.

- C'est un ami à moi. Gardez la nourriture mais je veux récupérer le panier.

Le vieillard regarda avec un pincement au cœur ce panier qui aurait pu être d'une grande aide mais s'il avait à choisir, il préférait tout de même manger que de se retrouver sans rien. D'un hochement de tête, il vida le panier et versa toute la nourriture dans un carton qui était à côté.

- Tenez et déguerpissez d'ici.

Sanji était passé par là il y avait peu. Etait-il venu ici pour le voir lui ? Non impossible, le coq connaissait l'entrepôt. si il avait eut besoin de le voir, ils se seraient forcément croisés. Non ? Et pourquoi cet idiot donnait à un parfait inconnu des rations dignes de l'estomac de Luffy ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête du cuistot ?

Tout en râlant et en pestant, il rejoignit enfin le bateau. Luffy était heureux de le voir revenir comme à son habitude.

- Zoro ! tu es enfin là !Tu tombes bien. Viens voir la dernière trouvaille d'Usopp et de Franky on va l'essayer.

- J'arrive. Je dois déposer des affaires à l'intérieur avant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps juste pour se détendre avec ses amis. Pour ce soir, l'entraînement attendrait.

En montant les escaliers qui donnait sur la cuisine, il croisa la jolie navigatrice du bateau. Elle le regarda étrangement puis lui sourit.

- Oh je vois que Sanji a pu t'apporter ce qu'il t'avait préparer. Tu devrais le remercier il s'est vraiment déchaîner pour cuisiner ce repas.

- Einh ?

Zoro ne comprenait plus rien. Un repas ? Rien que pour lui ?… Dans ce cas pourquoi il avait retrouvé ce panier dans les mains d'un parfait inconnu ? L'agacement le prit d'un coup. Sanji avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à tout ceci.

En entrant dans le grand salon, il entendit l'eau couler. Il s'approcha du comptoir pour voir Sanji occupé à ranger la vaisselle. Zoro déposa sans ménagement le panier qu'il avait gardé sous la main, pour ne pas surprendre le coq.

- Tiens ceci est à toi, je me trompe ?

Etonné, le coq se retourna pour voir pourquoi ce marimo était énervé. Sans prononcer de paroles, Sanji voulu prendre le panier pour le mettre à sa place sous le comptoir. Son geste fut vite arrêté par un escrimeur peu content d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, ou me regarder quand je te parle !

- Parce que toi tu l'a fais récemment ? Me regarder ou me parler ? Tu ne sais que fuir.

Toute l'amertume que le coq ressentait, sortait enfin. Il continua de plus belle.

- Tu préfères rejoindre les bras de cette jeune femme plutôt que de prendre mes avis en compte. Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, moi, quand tu daignes remettre les pieds sur ce navire?

Sanji essayait de ne pas trop monter le ton dans ses reproches mais c'était plus fort que lui. Zoro voyait un éclat de colère dans les yeux du blond.

- Comment ça, rejoindre les bras de… Mais ça n'a rien à voir ce qu'on fait ! J'ai besoin de la voir pour…

- Je vous ai vu. Ne me mens pas, j'ai horreur des menteurs !

La réflexion déclencha un rire nerveux de la part de l'escrimeur.

- Mais je rêve, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais une crise de jalousie !

Maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et des poches accentuaient l'état de fatigue du blond malgré l'attention particulière du cuistot à cacher cela derrière sa mèche. Dans un certain sens, Zoro sentit une impression de fierté monter en lui car la jalousie de son compagnon était palpable mais l'état de fatigue, le fit vite redescendre. Il avait sérieusement négligé son compagnon mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela affecterait Sanji.

Ce dernier tira d'un coup sec sur le panier.

- Tu rêves mon pauvre vieux ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu nous mets tous en danger. Je ne parle pas que pour moi. Je parle pour Nami, Robin, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky. Tu te souviens ? Tes amis ! De toute façon quoique l'on dise, on se retrouve face à un mur avec toi.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et contourna son ami pour sortir, il avait besoin d'air. Mais son bras fut vite pris en étau par une main qui l'avait si souvent frappé ou caressé selon la situation.

- Lâche-moi face de gazon.

- Pourquoi ? Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui fuit comme tu dis.

Sanji essaya de faire lâcher prise à l'autre homme. Peine perdue, cela ne fit qu'accentuer la prise et le blond se retrouva pris dans des bras musclés. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand, il n'avait pas été étreint par cet imbécile ? Cela ne fait qu'une semaine et demi, pourtant le temps paraissait plus long. Ces bras lui avaient manqué, ce corps également. Le coq avait envie d'en profiter encore un instant avant de devoir s'en détacher. Il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'un marimo, crétin, kamikaze et qui surtout aimait une ennemie, pas lui.

- Ne me fais pas répéter Zoro, lâche-moi.

- Non, nous devons mettre à plat certaines choses tous les deux. Tu ne partiras pas comme çà.

Le blond se tourna pour être face au second du navire. Zoro voulait le garder un peu plus longtemps dans ces bras pour être sur qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Malgré la colère qu'il sentait chez son compagnon, le désir qu'il avait pour lui ne disparaissait pas. Sans prendre en compte l'avis de son ami, il approcha ses lèvres du cuistot mais très vite une tornade brune entra précipitamment dans le salon. Cette interruption les fit se séparer d'un bon mètre.

- Zoro dépêche-toi, on n'attend plus que toi pour commencer ! Sanji si tu as fini rejoins-nous également , on va bien rigoler !

Luffy avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Une dose de bonne humeur à l'état pure. Malheureusement, il avait dérangé un moment que Zoro aurait aimé prolonger un peu.

- Désolé, Luffy mais j'ai encore quelques chose à faire. Répondit précipitamment le blond.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Zoro, sans un regard à l'autre pirate, parti avec son capitaine.

Dans la cuisine Sanji laissa échapper sa rage. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pour qui Zoro Le prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un objet que l'on prenait et que l'on jetait au gré de ses envies. Il s'était aller une fois de plus contre cet idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû, Sanji le savait. L'image de Tashigi dans les bras de Zoro lui revenait comme un boomerang dans sa mémoire.

On le prenait pour un coureur de jupon mais un homme qui est dans les bras d'une fille et une heure après dans ses bras cela fait quoi de lui ? Si ce marimo ne pouvait régler seul ce problème il le ferait lui même.

Au QG de la marine, l'ambiance n'était pas moins tendue.

Dans le bureau de Smoker, un jeune lieutenant faisait son rapport.

- Elle a fait les boutiques pendant un bon moment avant que je ne perde sa trace. Je l'ai retrouvé quelques heures après aux alentours du navire. Désolé mon colonel.

- Elle vous a donc repéré.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais il en est fort probable.

Le colonel tira une bouffée supplémentaire de son cigare. Le lieutenant attendait les ordres.

- Malgré cela je veux que vous la filiez de plus près. Prenez un autre homme avec vous. Il est plus difficile de s'enfuir face à deux militaires plutôt qu'un.

- A vos ordres.

- S'il arrive la moindre chose, prenez cet escargophone avec vous. Appelez immédiatement. Vous passez en priorité. Je prendrais de suite l'appel, vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui sir ! Dit-il un peu contrarié.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se soucia Smoker.

- Eh bien, c'est que le sergent Tashigi, on l'aime bien dans notre division... J'aimerai vraiment qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Oui je comprends, j'espère que je me trompe mais il vaut mieux être sûr et vérifier. Rompez maintenant !

Le haut gradé se retrouva seul dans son bureau. La fumée avait envahi les lieu. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyait mais si il fallait agir et bien…Il agirait lui même. Il vaut mieux écarter tout élément pourri sous ses ordres.

- Sergent dans quoi vous êtes vous embarqué cette fois-ci ?

Le lendemain, Sanji prit sa veste et parti en direction de la ville. Zoro faisait encore sa sieste et le blond avait sciemment évité de le réveiller. Il parti en direction de l'entrepôt. La situation ne pouvait plus durer.

----------------------------------------------

De son côté, Tashigi partit du navire en prenant soin de remplir toutes ses obligations militaires. Elle avait salué quelques subordonnés avant d'avancer à grands pas vers son rendez-vous avec son…son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son ennemi ?Son rival ? Son professeur ? Son confident ? Elle n'arrivait plus à le situer précisément. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était de ne pas se faire prendre et surtout de profiter de ces derniers instants coupables avec le brun.

----------------------------------------------

- Elle est partie en direction de la ville. Allez dans l'allée parallèle, je la suis de quelques mètres derrière. On ne perd pas le contact quoiqu'il arrive.

- Oui bien reçu mon lieutenant.

Deux militaires filaient discrètement la jeune femme brune à travers les dédales du port.

- Attention, elle tourne à droite. On dirait un endroit désaffecté.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle irait faire là-bas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est assez inquiète pour être en permanence sur ses gardes et regarder régulièrement autour d'elle.

- J'arrive, je fais le tour des lieux au cas ou elle chercherait à s'enfuir d'un autre côté.

- Bien reçu. Elle ne bouge pas en tout cas. Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Attends, un homme l'a rejoint.

- Tu l'a reconnu ?

- Non malheureusement sa tête ne me dit rien. Je me rapproche pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontent.

- Je n'aime pas çà. On espionne le sergent là.

- Je sais mais ce sont les ordres. Si il y a le moindre problème, on appelle les renforts.

-----------------------------------------------

Tashigi attendait au lieu de rencontre habituel. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Une hâte tangible qui l'a faisait ressembler à une collégienne attendant son premier béguin. En pensant cela, les joues du sergent prirent une légère teinte rosée. Non mais à quoi elle pensait ?

- Bonjour.

A cet appel, Elle se retourna vivement mais fut surprise puis inquiète de voir que la personne en face d'elle était Sanji les pieds noirs et non celui qu'elle attendait, Roronoa Zoro.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, la main sur le fourreau. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Roronoa Zoro qui est venu ?

- Nous avons à parler tous les deux. Ne vous mettez pas en colère, je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

-------------------------------------------

Il allait tuer cet imbécile de cuistot. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Il allait être en retard pour voir Tashigi. Zoro espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire une crise pour çà. Il avait demandé à ses compagnons présents sur le bateau si ils avaient vu le blond. Il avait deviné que Sanji préparait quelque chose lorsqu'on lui avait répondu que le coq était parti en ville. L'escrimeur accéléra un peu plus l'allure avant qu'une catastrophe arrive.

-------------------------------------------

- Elle a prononcé le nom de Roronoa Zoro, le second de l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Ce pourrait-il que lui aussi en fasse parti ?

- Peut –être Sanji les pieds noirs. Maintenant il n'y a plus de place aux doutes. Le sergent a des contacts avec ces pirates. Nous devons prévenir le colonel Smoker.

Le lieutenant après une longue inspiration composa le numéro sur l'escargophone. Après son briefing sur la situation le colonel reprit la parole.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail lieutenant. Attendez nous, nous arrivons avec le navire dans très peu de temps. C'est bien à l'ancien entrepôt en face de la mer. Surtout ne rester pas en plein milieu. Nous allons agir du bateau.

- Bien mon colonel.

La situation dégénérait. Le lieutenant devait suivre les ordres. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il ordonna à son subalterne de se tenir à l'écart du lieu où se trouvait la traîtresse et le pirate.

------------------------------------------

Sanji, prit une cigarette et la serra entre ses lèvres. Il sortit ses allumettes et en craqua une. Après une bouffée, un temps interminablement long pour la jeune femme.

- Vous rendez-vous compte dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons . Nous sommes des pirates et non des enfants de cœur. Je regrette de vous dire ceci mais toutes relations amicales doivent cessez entre vous et notre compagnon. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été avec joie que nous aurions pu faire connaissance mais pas quand nous sommes tous menacés.

Tashigi écoutait le blond. Elle avait l'impression d'être réprimandée comme une enfant de cinq ans qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise. Elle n'aimait pas çà. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa conduite.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Que je vois Roronoa Zoro ou non, ne regarde que lui et moi. De toute façon c'était aujourd'hui notre dernière fois. Apparemment, il n'a pas prit la peine de vous prévenir, preuve que la relation entre Zoro et moi ne vous concerne en rien.

Les yeux de Sanji se voilèrent de tristesse quelques secondes. Il se reprit rapidement, il fallait agir vite avant que le bretteur n'arrive sur les lieux et les découvrent en pleine discussion.

- En effet ce qui vous lie ne me regarde en rien mais je protège mes amis et même si j'ai du mal à le dire, cet entêté de marimo compte pour moi. Nous repartons bientôt donc gardez vos distances avec lui. C'est aussi bien pour notre sécurité que pour la vôtre mademoiselle.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçut au loin, un bateau de guerre avec le drapeau de la marine. Smoker se trouvait sur le pont avant du bateau, les jumelles à la main. Ils devaient être à 100 m tout au plus. L'ensemble des cordages, poutres et carcasses de bateaux ou de caisses bloquaient partiellement la vue. Le colonel Smoker reprit l'escargophone.

- Savez-vous qui est avec le sergent ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais ils ont parlé du pirate Roronoa Zoro et on pense que le blond pourrait être Sanji les pieds noirs.

- Bien vous pouvez vous éloignez maintenant.

En coupant l'escargophone, le colonel se tourna vers ses subalternes.

- Chargez le canon !

- Le canon mon colonel ? Mais c'est risqué et le sergent…

- Obéissez, sinon je vous mets à fond de cale !

- Bien, répondit le soldat tremblant devant tant de colère.

- Nous allons débusquez les rats de leur trou.

- Placez le canon vers 10h à bâbord !Attendez mon signal !

----------------------------------------

Zoro apercevait le petit muret qui donnait vers l'entrepôt. Il avait pas mal couru mais il espérait arriver à temps. Tashigi devait l'attendre ainsi que Sanji même si le bretteur lui demanderait pas mal d'explications pour son attitude. Il posa une main sur le muret….

----------------------------------------

- FEU !

----------------------------------------

Un long sifflement se fit entendre passant au dessus des têtes du sergent Tashigi et de Sanji avant l'explosion. La surprise les fit tomber au sol. Un deuxième boulet arriva rapidement.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient bon sang ?

La jeune femme se releva légèrement et aperçut avec horreur le bateau de son supérieur. Ses alliés lui tiraient dessus ! Son supérieur en qui elle avait une admiration sans borne la visait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Non elle ne devait pas se le demander. Elle avait commis de nombreuses fautes. Allait-elle mourir maintenant ?

- Dépêchez-vous , venez-vous mettre à l'abri, cria le coq.

Ils se redressèrent mais au moment où ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler avec force, un boulet fit tomber une partie de la bâtisse principale de l'entrepôt.

La jeune femme hurla.

- Attention ! Sanji se précipita sur la jeune femme pour la protéger des chutes.

Zoro ne put que regarder les éboulis de briques et ciments tomber sur Tashigi et Sanji. Quelques secondes plus tard, là où se trouvaient ses deux compagnons, il ne restait plus que des gravas, une montagne de briques et un nuage de poussière

**A suivre !**


End file.
